


Stworzyliśmy te wspomnienia dla siebie samych

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Harry nie rodzi naturalnie tylko jest cesarskie cięcie, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, generalnie nazwałabym to kanonem, harry ma obsesję na punkcie swojego brzucha
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Negatywny — potwierdza, a jego głos roznosi się echem po małej łazience. — Następny. </p><p>Teraz czuje się odrobinę pewniej, gdy przesuwa spojrzeniem po reszcie testów i spotka wywołujący ból głowy mix różowych plusów i podwójnych, niebieskich linii. Jego serce przyspiesza bieg, dopóki nie osiąga trzykrotnej prędkości – czuje je w swoim gardle, słyszy dudnienie w uszach i ból w skroniach. Powoli przegląda resztę ulotek, ale wie, co powiedzą, nim w ogóle na nie patrzy.</p><p>[Louis jest piłkarzem, Harry posiada piekarnię i będą mieć dziecko]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stworzyliśmy te wspomnienia dla siebie samych

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Made These Memories for Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488034) by [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope). 



— To będzie osiem pięćdziesiąt — mówi Harry z uśmiechem. 

Zajmuje się pakowaniem do pudełek pozostałych babeczek z owocami leśnymi, kiedy klientka szuka odpowiedniej kwoty w swoim portfelu. To był raczej ruchliwy dzień, ale zostało mu tylko dwadzieścia minut do końca zmiany i myśli o zatrzymaniu się po obiad w tej nowej tajskiej restauracji w drodze do domu. Normalnie by coś ugotował, ale był na nogach przez cały dzień, a Louis od kilku tygodniu pracuje bardzo ciężko i Harry nie ma serca prosić go, aby wyszli gdzieś na miasto. Woli przywieźć coś do domu i zjeść z nim obiad na wygodnej, miękkiej kanapie. 

Odbiera pieniądze od kobiety i podąża za nią do drzwi wejściowych, aby je zamknąć i odwraca się do wnętrza małego pomieszczenia ze szczęśliwym westchnięciem. Kuchnia jest już posprzątana, więc musi jedynie ogarnąć sklep, popakować w pudła wszystko co zostało, zawieść to do schroniska w śródmieściu i ma wolne. Podchodzi do małego telewizora za ladą, który ma rozpraszać klientów, gdy czekają w zbyt długiej kolejce i włącza Sky Sports, po czym zaczyna zamiatać. Już od tygodni obsesyjnie sprawdza wiadomości sportowe, czekając na coś nowego, jakieś wskazówki, _cokolwiek_ , ale jak dotąd prasa milczy, a Louis nie powiedział mu nic, bojąc się, że zapeszy. 

Właśnie mruczy jakąś piosenkę, której słuchał rano Louis, biorąc prysznic, kiedy słyszy:   
— Tego wieczoru Tomlinson podpisał kontrakt z United. 

Głowa Harry’ego obraca się tak szybko, że strzelają mu jakieś kręgi, ale nawet tego nie czuje. Po prostu upuszcza miotłę i podbiega w transie do telewizora, będąc pewnym, że się przesłyszał. Ale nie, widzi Louisa, _swojego_ Louisa, siedzącego za stołem ze swoim managerem i trenerem Manchester United. Napisy w dole ekranu informują o tym, jak bardzo jest zaszczycony i że ma nadzieję, że przysłuży się drużynie, ale wszystko co widzi Harry, to Louis, wszystko co słyszy to _Tomlinson podpisał kontrakt z United_ i wszystko czego potrzebuje, to powrót do domu i świętowanie ze swoim chłopakiem. 

Włącza mu się tryb działania z prędkością światła: wrzuca babeczki i rogaliki do pudełek, zamiata podłogę, ustawia krzesła i ściera blaty, aż wszystko błyszczy i pachnie cytrynami. Po tym pędzi do swojego samochodu ze wszystkimi pudłami i jedzie do śródmieścia, nim zaczną się wieczorne korki. Czuje się źle przez swoje zachowanie w schronisku i za to, że zatrzymał dla siebie pudełko czekoladowego, niemieckiego ciasta, ale nie ma dzisiaj czasu na rozmowy: musi dostać się do domu, schłodzić butelkę szampana i może zrobić jakieś plakaty, zanim Louis dotrze tam przed nim. 

Na całe szczęście dom jest pusty, kiedy Harry przyjeżdża i zastaje jedynie psa, błagającego o uwagę oraz kota, plączącego się pod nogami psa. Harry schyla się, żeby pocałować ich na przywitanie i obiecuje, że poświęci im trochę czasu później, ponieważ teraz musi pracować. 

Kiedy drzwi się otwierają jest w pół do szóstej i wszystko jest już przygotowane. Na stole są świeczki, szampan chłodzi się we wiaderku z lodem, a Harry’emu udało się wcisnąć w strój Manchester United, który Louis przyniósł kiedyś na ich trzecią randkę, kiedy zabrał go na mecz w Old Trafford i wyznał mu, że marzy o graniu w tej drużynie. Harry jest tak dumny z Louisa, że czuje jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć i kiedy mężczyzna się z nim wita, Harry odpowiada głosem trzęsącym się z podekscytowania, miłości i dumy. 

— Hej, Hazza, kupiłem obiad w drodze do domu. Wziąłem ci aloo gobi jak ostatnim razem, ale jeśli chcesz trochę… 

Urywa ze zdławiony dźwiękiem i Harry przygryza wargę, bawiąc się koszulką, gdy Louis przesuwa po nim spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. Wyraz twarzy szybko zmienia mu się na drapieżny, kiedy jego wzrok skupia się na gołych nogach Harry’ego i Louis rzuca swoją sportową torbę na podłogę, odkłada reklamówki z jedzeniem na stolik nie odwracając spojrzenia od Harry’ego i podchodzi do niego z głodnym błyskiem w oku. 

— Czekaj — chichocze Harry, odskakując o krok i trzymając przed sobą wyciągniętą rękę. — Pozwól mi najpierw ci pogratulować, trochę cierpliwości! 

Czeka, dopóki Louisa znajduje się w zasięgu jego rąk i wtedy przyciąga go do siebie, pocierając o siebie ich nosy i wzdycha: 

— Gratulacje. Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. 

Louis zagryza wargę, przymykając oczy aż stają się wąskimi, szczęśliwymi szczelinami i wydaje z siebie głośny śmiech, kiedy Harry podnosi go i obraca się z nim dookoła. Kręci im się w głowach i śmieją się histerycznie, kiedy Harry odstawia Louisa na podłogę i potyka się o sportową torbę, robiąc krok w tył. Mężczyzna próbuje go złapać, ale mu się nie udaje, więc obaj lądują na podłodze w plątaninie kończyn. 

— Oops — chichocze Harry, mrugając na Louisa, który leży na nim; ma zmierzwione włosy a w jego oczach odbijają się płomienie świec. 

— Hi — szepcze Louis, odsuwając mu grzywkę z oczu i mamrocze: — I nawet nie jesteśmy jeszcze pijani. 

Harry rozpromienia się, owijając nogi wokół jego talii i mówi: 

— Cóż, więc zacznijmy pić. 

Louis potrząsa głową, podpierając się na jednym łokciu, aby móc złapać za materiał koszulki Man U. 

— Nie sądzę, Styles. — Ignoruje protest Harry’ego ( _hej, jestem Tomlinson_ ), pochylając się do przodu i zatrzymując o włos od ust młodszego chłopaka, którego brzuch zaciska się z niecierpliwością i szepcze: — Najpierw deser. 

To nie jest pytanie, ale Harry i tak potakuje, czując podniecenie. Powietrze między nimi staje się gęste i ciężkie z napięcia. 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś — mruczy Louis, a jego głos jest niski i wysyła dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego. Przesuwa palcami po jego brzuchu, drapiąc paznokciami po materiale koszulki i Harry nie może oddychać, ponieważ potrzebuje rąk Louisa na sobie — wszędzie, właśnie w tej chwili. 

— Powinienem przejmować się tym, że cię to nakręca? — Jego słowa to bardziej dyszenie niż cokolwiek innego, ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ nigdy nie próbował ukrywać jaki wpływ ma na niego Louis. Poza tym jest całkiem pewien, że mężczyzna czuje jego erekcję na swoim biodrze. 

Louis porusza biodrami, ocierając się o niego i gryzie go w obojczyk przez koszulkę. 

— Jestem Anglikiem — mówi chrapliwie, pociągając za pasek od majtek Harry’ego — najciaśniejsza para, tylko dla Louisa — i puszczając go. — Nie zdejmuj tej koszulki. 

Kolejna prośba, którą Harry jest bardziej niż chętny spełnić. Ledwie ma czas potaknąć, a usta Louisa już znajdują się na jego. Zaczynają szybko, mocno i z desperacją: Louis zaciska palce na jego włosach i porusza biodrami, dopóki Harry nie jest w pełni twardy, a jego palce u stóp się podwijają od zbyt małej ilości tarcia pomiędzy dwiema warstwami materiału, które ich dzielą. Harry wsuwa dłonie za jego spodenki, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej i próbuje ściągnąć je w dół, ale nim mu się udaje, Louis odsuwa się i dyszy: 

— Góra. 

Harry jęczy, ponieważ w tym momencie nie obchodzi go już gdzie są i to, że pies obserwuje ich przez okno ogrodowe, i ponownie próbuje do siebie przyciągnąć Louisa. 

Mężczyzna tylko ochryple się śmieje i mówi:   
— Podłoga jest zbyt twarda. Twoje plecy, _Haz_. 

Klatka piersiowa Harry’ego jest ciężka od pożądania i mężczyzna wzdycha:   
— Ścigamy się. 

Po tym podrywa się z podłogi i wybiega z pokoju, z Louisem depczącym mu po piętach i śmiejącym się głośno. Udaje mu się dostać na schody, kiedy Louis łapie go, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii i podrywa go z ziemi z triumfalnym okrzykiem radości. 

— Louis! — piszczy Harry, kopiąc nogami i obaj upadają na podłogę z zadyszanym śmiechem. Schody są niewygodne i wbijają się w jego plecy pod dziwnymi kątami, ale Louis szybko zaczyna skubać jego szyję i ocierać się o niego, więc wszystkie myśli o niewygodzie zostają zapomniane i zastąpione przez przyjemność. 

Oddech Louisa przedostaje się przez materiał koszulki, gdy mężczyzna zsuwa się w dół jego ciała, składając pocałunki na całym jego torsie i drapiąc zębami sutki przez materiał. Harry automatycznie rozszerza nogi i jęczy głośno, gdy Louis układa się między nimi i bez ostrzeżenia pochyla się i zaczyna całować go przez bokserki. Harry zarzuca ramię na swoje oczy i próbując nie ruszać się za bardzo przy ostrych krawędziach schodów, podrzuca delikatnie biodrami, gdy Louis ssie go przez bawełnę. Ale wtedy mężczyzna pociąga bokserki w dół i zamyka usta wokół główki jego penisa i Harry wygina kręgosłup, uderzając głową w drewniane schody i zaciska palce we włosach mężczyzny. Przekłada nogi przez jego ramiona, jęcząc złamanym głosem, gdy Louis zsuwa się w dół jego długości, zasysając wokół niego policzki.   
Harry czuje przyjemność pełznącą wzdłuż kręgosłupa, niczym mrówki na ciele i właśnie ma odepchnąć od siebie Louisa, nim dojdzie nie mając go w sobie, kiedy Louis przesuwa po jego wejściu palcem mokrym od śliny. Harry drży, przeklinając kilka razy i wypycha biodra do ręki Louisa, jęcząc: 

— Nie drażnij się. 

Jednak zamiast posłuchać, Louis wypuszcza go z ust i potrząsa głową. Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos jest chrapliwy, usta czerwone i opuchnięte, a słowa odrobinę niewyraźne: 

— Nawilżacz. 

— Gdzie jest twój portfel… 

— Za daleko. — Louis potrząsa głową, staje niepewnie na nogach i pociąga za sobą Harry’ego. Wchodzą po schodach, ściągając po drodze ciuchy Louisa trzęsącymi się,   
spragnionymi dotyku dłońmi. Kiedy docierają do sypialni, ciągnie się za nimi ścieżka ubrań, a Louis jest nagi. Koszulka Manchester United lepi się do wilgotnego, zarumienionego ciała Harry’ego, ale Louis wciąż za nią pociąga, układając jej brzeg na brzuchu Harry’ego, po czym podciąga ją do góry, żeby móc całować go po obojczykach. Są właśnie przy drzwiach ich pokoju, kiedy mężczyzna popycha Harry’ego na ścianę, aby móc po prostu skubać jego ramiona, gdy ściska go za pośladki, ocierając się o niego. 

Harry pozwala swojej głowie oprzeć się o ścianę, gdy wzdycha. 

— Louis, proszę. 

Louis odsuwa się od niego z kiwnięciem, pocierając kciukiem malinkę, którą właśnie zrobił na jego obojczyku i przyciąga Harry’ego do ostrego pocałunku. Nieporadny i zamroczony pożądaniem, Harry pozwala Louisowi pokierować się do sypialni, z rękami na jego pasie, które opadają po jego bokach, gdy Louis obraca go twarzą do łóżka. Układa   
się szybko, rozwierając nogi, aby mężczyzna mógł stanąć między nimi i czeka. 

— Kurwa — mamrocze Louis, przesuwając dłonią po dole pleców Harry’ego, gdzie podwinęła się koszulka. — Tylko na siebie spójrz. 

Harry po prostu porusza niecierpliwie biodrami, zginając szyję, aby móc obserwować Louisa, który odwraca się do szafki nocnej, wyciągając nawilżacz i prezerwatywę. Rozszerza nogi jeszcze bardziej, podpierając głowę na ramionach i słucha kliknięcia zakrętki: oczekiwanie i pożądanie powodują, że ściska mu się żołądek i swędzą go palce. Jest tak twardy, że to _boli_ i jęczy radośnie, kiedy Louis przesuwa dłonią po jego pupie i zabiera rękę, aby dać mu szybkiego klapsa, który sprawia, że krztusi się powietrzem i   
ociera się o łóżko. Harry czeka na kolejnego klapsa, wstrzymując oddech i nie ma nawet czasu być rozczarowany, kiedy czuje mokre palce, przyciśnięte do swojego wejścia. 

— Dobrze? — pyta Louis i Harry potakuje szybko, wychodząc mu na spotkanie, aż koniuszek palca przeciska się do środka. Głowa Harry’ego opada w dół, gdy dreszcz pełznie po jego kręgosłupie w odpowiedzi na cudowne rozciąganie i pieczenie. Louis czeka na niego, aż się przyzwyczai, ale on jest zdesperowany i pcha biodrami na jego dłoń, dopóki nie zaczyna nią poruszać. Mężczyzna otwiera go powoli, przeciągając to, dopóki Harry nie jest zarumienionym, spoconym bałaganem, który sapie w pościel za każdym razem, gdy Louis zegnie palce. Kiedy ma w sobie trzy, pieczenie po klapsie na jego pośladku ustaje, ale sposób w jaki Louis pociera opuszkami palców o jego prostatę, sprawia, że ociera się biodrami o łóżko i wypycha je z powrotem do ręki Louisa, skandując: 

— Teraz, teraz, teraz. 

_Czuje_ desperację Louisa w sposobie w jaki trzęsą się jego dłonie i sięga za siebie, owijając dłoń wokół jego kutasa i próbując ustawić go przy swoim wejściu. Wywarczane przez mężczyznę przekleństwo przesuwa się po jego skórze niczym jedwab i chwilę później Louis zabiera swoje palce, odpycha dłoń Harry’ego i wpycha w niego penisa w jednym, gładkim ruchu. Dłonie ma zaciśnięte na biodrach Harry’ego niczym imadło, gdy wchodzi aż do samego końca. 

— Och, Boże — jęczy Harry, wciskając twarz w pościel. Koszulka Man U jest już przepocona i kutas Harry’ego boli, uwięziony pomiędzy jego brzuchem i materacem, ale Louis wysuwa się w powolnym, cudownym ruchu i wszystko, co może zrobić Harry, to złapać się prześcieradeł i trzymać mocno, gdy Louis wciska się w niego mocno i szybko. 

Dłoń prześlizguje się po jego plecach, w kierunku włosów i szarpie za nie ostro, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż ciała Harry’ego, kumulujące się w jego brzuchu. Mógłby dojść tylko od tego. Wygina się do dotyku Louisa, więc mężczyzna może pochylić się nad nim i docisnąć usta do jego szyi. 

Wszystko staje się rozmazane, świat kurczy się do miejsc, w których złączone są ich ciała i do płonących fal przyjemności, które znikają, kiedy Louis się odsuwa. Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięk protestu, mrugając w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy mężczyzna owija rękę wokół jego ramion i pociąga. 

— Chcę cię widzieć — mamrocze, a jego głos dudni w ciężkim, gęstym powietrzu. 

Harry jest na krawędzi, jego skóra szczypie i pulsuje w desperacji, ale obraca się na plecy, pozwalając aby Louis ułożył go na poduszkach i przycisnął jego nogi do swojej klatki piersiowej i znów go pieprzył. Nie ma tu nic, czego mógłby się trzymać — pościel zrolowała się w dół łóżka, a poduszki nie są stabilne — więc wplata palce w swoje włosy i przerzuca nogi przez ramiona Louisa. Zmiana kąta jest idealna i Harry jest tak podniecony, że wystarcza dłoń Louisa owinięta wokół jego kutasa i jedno pociągnięcie, aby wygiął plecy i doszedł z chrapliwym jękiem. Zabiera mu minutę, aby się uspokoić, żeby przestało mu dzwonić w uszach i żeby odzyskał wzrok. Wtedy owija swoje wciąż trzęsące się nogi wokół ramion Louisa i spotyka go w połowie pchnięć — poorgazmowe fale przyjemności strzelają w dole jego brzucha. 

— Louis — szepcze, odgarniając spoconą grzywkę z jego czoła i chętnie nastawia usta, gdy mężczyzna pochyla się, aby go pocałować i owinąć się wokół niego kompletnie, po czym dochodzi. 

Leżą kilka chwil splątani w ten sposób, dopóki ich serca się nie uspokajają, a pot ochładza się na ich ciałach. Jego kończyny są bezwładne, kiedy Louis się odsuwa i Harry syczy, wiercąc się niekomfortowo, gdy penis wysuwa się z jego tyłka. Wciąż ma na sobie koszulkę Man U, która wydaje się być teraz przytwierdzona do jego ciała na stałe, więc nie protestuje, kiedy Louis pomaga mu się podnieść i prowadzi go do łazienki na szybki prysznic. Po prostu wciska twarz w szyję mężczyzny i podąża za nim na łamiących się nogach. 

Tej nocy na kolację mają zimne indyjskie, które jedzą nago na podłodze w salonie o północy, gdy powtórki Master Chefa lecą cicho w tle. Śpią w gościnnej sypialni, ponieważ są zbyt wykończeni pieprzeniem, aby męczyć się ze zmianą pościeli u siebie w pokoju. Harry budzi się z plecami obolałymi od leżenia na schodach i Louisem owiniętym za sobą, który wydziela z siebie niesamowite pokłady gorąca i chrapie lekko w jego ramię. Leży tak cicho przez kilka minut, myśląc o milionie spraw, które musi zrobić skoro przeprowadzają się do Manchesteru, w co wlicza się złożenie wymówienia w piekarni i znalezienie nowego miejsca, aby mieli gdzie mieszkać. Jednak zamiast rozmyślać, po prostu obraca się twarzą do Louisa, wciska swoje kolana między jego nogi i wraca do snu. 

***

— Dziś jest ten dzień — mówi śpiewny głos do ucha Harry’ego i Harry przebudza się, czując dłoń pocierającą przestrzeń między jego łopatkami i ciepłe usta, całujące go za uchem. Wciska twarz mocniej w poduszkę, wciąż zbyt śpiący, aby wiedzieć, że musi już wstać i całkowicie przekonany, że dalszy sen jest jak najbardziej wskazany. Jednak głos się nie poddaje, szepcząc cicho słowa zachęty i pochwał, a małe pocałunki są składane na szczęce, ramionach i w dół jego pleców, dopóki nie otrząsa się ze snu i może otworzyć oczy. 

— Dobry, słoneczko — mruczy Louis, uśmiechając się do niego i opierając się na łokciu. W pokoju wciąż jest ciemno, przez okno przedostaje się światło księżyca, a Louis wygląda uroczo z oczami wciąż podpuchniętymi po nocy i zmierzwionymi włosami. 

— Hej — mamrocze Harry, lepkimi od snu ustami i przewraca się na bok. Louis natychmiast układa się na nim, podpierając podbródek na pięściach jak dziecko. Dziecko z trzydniowym zarostem, tatuażami zdobiącymi jego tors i ramiona oraz grubym, platynowym sygnetem na palcu lewej ręki, ale wciąż dziecko. — Czasami nie powinieneś gdzieś teraz być? 

Louis potrząsa głową. 

— Jest sobota, kochanie. Dziś jest _twój_ dzień. 

— Och, Boże — jęczy Harry. — Zapomniałem. 

Louis śmieje się i wierci na nim, wbijając biodro w dół brzucha Harry’ego i Harry zamiera, blednąc, gdy fala mdłości przepływa przez jego ciało. 

— Zejdź — sapie, pchając ostro jego ramiona i Louis gapi się na niego z szeroko otwartymi w zdezorientowaniu oczami, przewracając się na bok. Z jedną dłonią zakrywającą usta   
i drugą dociśniętą do brzucha, Harry biegnie do łazienki, opadając na kolana przed toaletą i wymiotuje. Skamle nieszczęśliwie między odruchami wymiotnymi, pocierając oczy trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wydaje pełen wdzięczności jęk, gdy chłodne palce Louisa odgarniają spoconą grzywkę z jego czoła i układają się na jego karku. 

Louis klęka obok niego, marszcząc się w konsternacji. 

— Skarbie. 

Harry wzrusza słabo ramionami i ociera łzy, płynące mu po policzkach. 

— Wszystko dobrze — wykrztusza. — Jestem zdenerwowany otwarciem. 

— Hej — mruczy Louis, przesuwając palcami po jego włosach i sięgając po ręcznik, aby mógł się wytrzeć. — Próba poszła dobrze, pamiętasz? Ty i Zayn jesteście cudownym duetem, będzie świetnie. A ja będę kręcić się wokół ciebie, żeby mieć pewność, że nie zamartwiasz zbytnio swojej ślicznej główki. A teraz chodź, musisz wziąć prysznic.   
Harry pozwala Louisowi podciągnąć się na nogi, wdzięczny za wsparcie i sposób w jaki Louis się nim zawsze opiekuje. 

— Kocham cię tak bardzo — mamrocze Harry w jego ramię, gdy Louis włącza prysznic, a gorąca woda zaczyna płynąć, wypełniając parą pomieszczenie. 

Louis pociera dłonią jego bok i słychać uśmiech w jego głosie, gdy mówi: 

— Też cię kocham. Proszę, kochanie, oprzyj się o ścianę, a ja przyniosę ci szczoteczkę. 

Harry potakuje powoli, nie chcąc się ruszać w razie, gdyby to miało przywrócić nudności i podpiera się o ścianę, gdy ściąga bokserki niezgrabnymi ruchami i czeka na powrót Louisa. Nie ufa swoim nogom na tyle, żeby uwierzyć, że utrzymają go na śliskiej podłodze w łazience. 

Kiedy schodzi na dół, czuje się już w porządku. Pozwala Louisowi wmusić w siebie kubek herbaty i kawałek suchego tostu, ponieważ to sprawia, że _Louis_ czuje się lepiej i ruszają w krótką drogę do piekarni. Świat poza ich małym, ślicznym domkiem śpi, niebo ma kolor brudnego błękitu, a gwiazdy wciąż wiszą nad ich głowami. Jednak jest mnóstwo pracy w pierwszy dzień otwarcia piekarni, więc wyruszają wcześnie, depcząc po suchych liściach, leżących na ziemi, które są przypomnieniem o nadchodzącej jesieni.   
Harry sięga po dłoń Louisa, uśmiechając się spokojne, kiedy mężczyzna splata ich palce i ściska je delikatnie. Jest wczesny wrzesień i zdecydowanie jest zbyt zimno, ale wszystko co czuje Harry, gdy przechodzą w dół pustej ulicy obok ogołoconych drzew i parujących w powietrzu oddechów, to podekscytowanie, jakby mógł podbić świat, tak długo jak Louis będzie u jego boku. 

***

Harry opada na krzesło z jękiem, z rękami bezwładnymi po bokach i głową ułożoną o oparcie krzesła. 

— Zayn — charczy. — Sądzę, że potrzebujemy więcej pracowników. 

— Nie mamy żadnych — zauważa Zayn, szturchając Harry’ego w policzek. 

Harry jęczy żałośnie, kiedy Louis siada na krześle obok niego, wciąga jego nogi na swoje kolana i zrzuca mu buty. Wzdycha z wdzięcznością, kiedy zaczyna masować mu stopy. 

— Kiedy moja kolej? — pyta Zayn i Harry unosi głowę w odpowiednim momencie, aby zobaczyć, jak Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec. 

— Znajdź sobie własnego męża — mówi mu Harry, nie potrafiąc przestać się uśmiechać na widok zadowolonego wyrazu twarzy Louisa. 

— Musicie zrobić podliczenie? — pyta Louis, wciąż ugniatając stopę Harry’ego. To boli, ale równocześnie jest niesamowicie przyjemne i przynosi ukojenie po noszeniu przez cały dzień nowej pary butów. 

Harry odchyla głowę, więc patrzy na ladę do góry nogami. 

— Powinniśmy — mamrocze, ale jest cholernie zmęczony, a Louis wciąż ma trochę lukru we włosach, po tym jak przekonał Harry’ego, żeby pozwolił mu udekorować kruche ciasteczka (musieli wyrzucić tę partię) i Harry naprawdę wolałby zabrać swojego cudownego męża do domu i owinąć usta wokół jego kutasa. Jednak wie, że to prawdopodobnie zbyt dużo informacji dla Zayna, więc decyduje się na: — Ale mi się nie chce. 

Zayn prycha. 

— Dobra. Ty idziesz, ja robię podliczenie i zamykam. Ale ty robisz to jutro. 

— Zgoda — mówi natychmiast Harry, zabierając nogi z kolan Louisa, aby móc założyć buty. Obraca się, aby spojrzeć na Zayna, gdy je zapina i przygląda się przez chwilę zmęczeniu widocznemu w jego oczach i przekrzywionej czapce beanie na jego głowie. — Jutro przedyskutujemy zatrudnienie kogoś. 

Zayn wywraca oczami i ziewa szeroko, a kiedy wreszcie kończy, jego ramiona są opuszczone, a powieki opadają i mamrocze jedynie:   
— Dobra, dobra. Teraz idźcie do domu, żebym mógł zamknąć w spokoju. 

Harry wstaje z krzesła z westchnieniem, całuje Zayna w czubek głowy i rusza w kierunku wyjścia, przy którym stoją dwie torby z resztkami z dzisiaj, aby każdy z nich mógł zabrać coś do domu. Wybiera tę torbę, w której są rogaliki z malinami, ponieważ ma na nie ochotę już od rana i dłużej nie wytrzyma.   
Droga do domu trwa wieczność, wiatr jest zimny a zapach ciast kusi go z każdym krokiem. Louis papla o wszystkim, gdy idą: wspomina najciekawszego klienta, którego dzisiaj widział, które ciasto jest jego ulubionym i które według niego stanie się najbardziej popularne. Harry jest mu wdzięczny za to rozproszenie, ale kiedy docierają do domu, rusza prosto na kanapę, układa się na niej z torbą ciast na swojej piersi i zaczyna skubać rogaliki. 

Udaje mu się zjeść dwa i pół, nim nie może zmusić się już do uniesienia dłoni z jedzeniem do ust i jest ledwie świadomy Louisa, który delikatnie wyciąga je z jego ręki i podnosi Harry’ego do góry. Jego ostatnią w miarę przytomną myślą jest to, że naprawdę dobrze się składa, że tym razem nie mają w domu schodów i że wisi Louisowi obciąganie, nim całkowicie odpływa. 

***

Harry budzi się cholernie głodny o czwartej rano. Wymyka się po cichu z łóżka, żeby nie obudzić Louisa i przechodzi do kuchni, żeby przeszukać lodówkę. Znajduje w niej połowę pizzy, której Louis nie zjadł na obiad i kurczaka z parmezanem, ale wszystko czego chce Harry, to sałatka owocowa. Udaje mu się znaleźć kilka bananów, jabłko, pomarańcze i pojemniczki z borówkami i truskawkami. Nucąc, kroi owoce i wrzuca je do dużej miski, polewa je octem balsamicznym i siada przy stole z widelcem. 

Psy siedzą cierpliwie przy jego nogach, gdy podrzuca im kawałki bananów i zgniecionych borówek, i Harry jest tak zajęty swoimi owocami, że nie zauważa Louisa opierającego się o futrynę drzwi i obserwującego go z miękkim, zaspanym wyrazem twarzy, dopóki nie słyszy jego alarmu w sypialni i spogląda w górę, żeby zobaczyć, która godzina. 

— Lou. — Harry uśmiecha się, a radość rozpiera mu klatkę piersiową, chociaż widział go nie dalej jak pół godziny temu. — Jak długo tu stoisz? 

Louis wzrusza ramionami i wchodzi głębiej do pomieszczenia. Jego flanelowe spodnie są na tyle długie, że przykrywają mu całe stopy, wyciszając jego kroki. Prawdopodobnie   
należą do Harry’ego… albo należały kiedyś. 

— Nie wiem. Obudziłem się i nie mogłem zasnąć bez ciebie. — Wskazuje głową w stronę pustej miski w ramionach Harry’ego. — Późna kolacja? 

— Wczesne śniadanie. — Harry wzrusza ramionami, grzebiąc widelcem w occie balsamicznym na dnie naczynia. Unosi głowę po pocałunek. Louis podchodzi do niego i Harry mruczy cicho, gdy mężczyzna wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy i masuje skórę jego głowy. 

Właśnie wychyla się, żeby wciągnąć go na swoje kolana, kiedy wszystko staje się kwaśne i sapie, przepychając się obok Louisa i biegnąc do zlewu, aby nie zwymiotować na podłogę. 

Zwija się nieszczęśliwie przy brzegu zlewu, jego gardło i brzuch bolą, a woda cały czas płynie z kranu, aby nie zwymiotował kolejny raz od zapachu. Louis pociera jego plecy i mruczy pocieszające słowa. 

— Zadzwonię do Zayna i powiem mu… 

— Nie — dyszy Harry, ściskając swój brzuch. — Nic mi nie jest, po prostu zjadłem za dużo i zbyt szybko. Nic mi nie jest, przyrzekam. 

Louis nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale Harry prostuje się, skupiając się na tym, aby się nie skrzywić i powoli rusza do łazienki, aby móc umyć twarz i zęby. Mdłości szybko ustają, ale Louis i tak nalega, aby odprowadzić go do pracy i obserwuje go niczym jastrząb, upewniając się, że się nie przepracowuje. Harry dzięki temu może mu się przyglądać, gdy Louis zajada muffinki i rozmawia z klientami, więc nie narzeka. 

***

W ciągu dwóch miesięcy od otwarcia, Harry i Zayn zatrudniają dwóch asystentów od pieczenia, którzy przychodzą rano, aby przygotować wszystko na dzień i managera, który pomaga na kasie i zamyka kilka razy w tygodniu. Zayn wciąż lukruje wszystko, a Harry pracuje nad nowymi smakami, które przyciągają do nich klientów z całego miasta. Piekarnia prosperuje świetnie, a Louis wpasował się w swoją nową drużynę, jakby był tam od zawsze. Ich dom jest idealny, ciepły i zapraszający, z dodatkowymi sypialniami dla rodziny, która ich odwiedza i przestrzennym ogrodem dla psów. 

Jedyna rzecz, która nie jest w porządku, to Harry. Wciąż nie może pozbyć się tego choróbska, które sprawia, że codziennie biega do najbliższej łazienki albo zlewu, żeby zwymiotować i powoduje, że jest tak zmęczony w środku dnia, że musi iść do biura w piekarni i przymknąć tam na kilka minut oczy, nim znów może wstać. Nie mówi Louisowi, ponieważ jego mąż ma dość swoich problemów z nową drużyną, ale Zayn wciąż namawia go, żeby poszedł do lekarza i krzywi się na niego za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wpada do kuchni z pobladłą twarzą i trzęsie się, wpychając do buzi jagody. 

Pewnego popołudnia, kilka tygodni przed świętami, siedząc przy biurku, decyduje się wygooglować swoje objawy. Wie, że to zły pomysł, że Internet podłoży mu najgorszy scenariusz, ale nie ma czasu iść do lekarza, od kiedy otworzyli piekarnię, a w ten sposób przynajmniej mniej więcej się rozezna, jakie wziąć lekarstwa. 

Na śpiąco przewija wyniki w Google, kiedy nagle _to_ widzi i krztusi się czarną porzeczką. Świszcząc i popijając wodę, Harry klika w link, przesuwając spojrzeniem po wszystkim co się tam znajduje i staje się coraz bledszy z każdą chwilą. Wie, że to niemożliwe, byli na to zbyt ostrożni – Harry zamiera na wspomnienie prezerwatywy, która leżała pod ich łóżkiem, kiedy pakowali się w swoimi mieszkaniu w Doncaster. Sądził, że może wypadła z ich szafki, ale… Kurwa. 

Odsuwa się od biurka i przechodzi do kuchni, gdzie Zayn skrupulatnie tworzy różowe, maślane róże, a Sandy przygotowuje świeżą porcję kruchych ciasteczek. Czeka niecierpliwie, roztrzęsiony i nerwowy, kiedy Zayn kończy kwiatek i spogląda na niego. Marszczy brwi na widok jego twarzy i prostuje się szybko, odkładając torbę z lukrem na bok i robi krok w jego kierunku. 

— Wszystko dobrze, H? 

Harry potrząsa krótko głową, zamiera i zmienia to w potakiwanie. 

— Tak. Tak sądzę. Może? Muszę iść coś załatwić. Wrócę za dziesięć minut, będzie w porządku, jeśli zostawię cię tu samego? 

Zayn spogląda przez ramię na Sandy’iego, a potem na drzwi, przez które słychać Josha witającego klientów i wywraca oczami. 

— Oczywiście. Idź co masz zrobić, ale może wstąp do domu i się zdrzemnij, co? Wyglądasz okropnie. 

— Dzięki — prycha Harry, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła i próbując przywrócić trochę koloru na swoje policzki. — Będę za dziesięć minut — obiecuje i ściska biodro Zayna, gdy przechodzi obok niego w kierunku wyjścia. 

Droga do drogerii jest krótka. Sklep jest wypełniony ludźmi buszującymi między alejkami, robiącymi świąteczne zakupy i pracownikami wymykającymi się na swojej przerwie na szybki obiad. Zajmuje mu minutę, aby znaleźć to czego szukał i wraca do piekarni w przeciągu kwadransa, z torbą upchniętą bezpiecznie za jego kurtką.   
Gdy udaje mu się zamknąć w łazience na tyłach, ma problemy z oddychaniem. Wyciąga torebkę i układa małe pudełeczka trzęsącymi się dłońmi, nie będąc pewnym od czego zacząć. Wybiera najbardziej niewinnie wyglądające opakowanie i otwiera je. 

Zabiera mu pięć minut, aby odważyć się nasikać na płytkę, a potem trzydzieści sekund, aby stać się niecierpliwym i otworzyć pozostałe cztery i również na nie nasikać. Kiedy kończy, ma w linii ułożone siedem płytek na zlewie i nerwowo gryzie swój kciuk – nawyk, który podświadomie przejął od Louisa. 

Zegar tyka tak szybko, że Harry nie może złapać oddechu, a kiedy zbliża się czas sprawdzenia wyników, zamyka oczy, wciska głowę między kolana i _oddycha_. Jego telefon pika i Harry znów ma problemy z pobieraniem powietrza do płuc. To jest to, myśli. Czy jest gotów czy nie, musi wrócić to pracy i dowiedzieć się wyników _teraz_.   
Wstrzymując oddech, otwiera powieki i skupia wzrok na pierwszej płytce. Niebieska linia. Harry wydycha powietrze. Jest całkiem pewien, że czytał, że niebieska oznacza wynik negatywny, ale i tak wyciąga ulotkę z odpowiedniego pudełeczka i sprawdza, żeby mieć pewność. 

— Negatywny — potwierdza, a jego głos roznosi się echem po małej łazience. — Następny. 

Teraz czuje się odrobinę pewniej, gdy przesuwa spojrzeniem po reszcie testów i spotka wywołujący ból głowy mix różowych plusów i podwójnych, niebieskich linii. Jego serce przyspiesza bieg, dopóki nie osiąga trzykrotnej prędkości – czuje je w swoim gardle, słyszy dudnienie w uszach i ból w skroniach. Powoli przegląda resztę ulotek, ale wie, co powiedzą, nim w ogóle na nie patrzy. 

Przyciska trzęsącą się dłoń do swojego brzucha, a wszystko w jego głowie wiruje tak szybko, że nie potrafi uformować normalnych myśli. Cholera. Musi powiedzieć Louisowi. Nie, musi iść do lekarza, aby mieć pewność. Raczej histeryczny śmiech rodzi się w jego gardle i rozlega się nagle w małej łazience. Jest całkiem pewien, że sześć pozytywnych testów i dwa miesiące porannych mdłości są potwierdzeniem, którego potrzebuje, ale lekarz przynajmniej będzie w stanie powiedzieć mu więcej szczegółów. 

— Och, Boże — szepcze Harry. 

Jak on powie Louisowi? Czekali z dzieckiem, ponieważ obaj są wciąż młodzi i zajęci, a Louis zawsze się martwił, że będą musieli się przeprowadzić, gdy tylko się dowiedzą. W Harry’ego uderza nagle, że już się przeprowadzili, że ma swoją piekarnię, którą prowadzi z partnerem i trzech pracowników i pespektywy na zatrudnienie kolejnych, jeśli będzie trzeba, i. 

I tak naprawdę nic im teraz nie stoi na drodze. 

Harry jest nagle kompletnie przytłoczony. Rośnie w nim dziecko, dziecko, które on i Louis _zrobili_ , dziecko, na które czekał od siedmiu lat. Czekał od momentu, kiedy jego spojrzenie spotkało Louisa na koncercie właśnie tu, w Manchesterze. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że płacze, dopóki nie słyszy pukania do drzwi i głosu Zayna: 

— Haz? 

Harry ociera szybko policzki, ale łzy wciąż płyną. 

— Tak — woła, a jego głos łamie się i jest gruby. 

— Wszystko w porządku? Wpuść mnie, siedzisz tam od pół godziny. 

Nie przejmując się chowaniem testów, Harry podnosi się z toalety i otwiera drzwi trzęsącymi się dłońmi, robiąc krok do tyłu, aby Zayn mógł wejść do środka. Zayn przesuwa spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, nim spogląda na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Na widok płaczącego Harry’ego, szybko przyciąga go w objęcia, owijając wokół niego ramiona w uścisku i pociera jego plecy. 

— Hej — mruczy w jego ramię — co się dzieje? 

— Nic — czka Harry, trzymając się Zayna niczym liny ratunkowej. — To łzy szczęścia. 

Dźwięk, który wydaje z siebie Zayn jest raczej sceptyczny, ale odchyla się, aby móc złapać twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i upewnić się, że mówi prawdę. Chyba widzi coś potwierdzającego w jego oczach, ponieważ jego ramiona się rozluźniają, a zmarszczki pojawiają się przy szerokim uśmiechu gdy mówi słodko:

— Gratulacje, Harry. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. 

Składa miękki pocałunek na jego policzku i przyciąga go znowu w uścisk i Harry wydaje z siebie czkający szloch, ponieważ jest przytłoczony szczęściem i płacze zbyt mocno, aby się normalnie zaśmiać. 

— Kiedy powiesz Louisowi? 

Harry odsuwa się od niego i łapie kilka chusteczek, aby wytrzeć twarz. Zostawił na swetrze Zayna mokrą plamę, ale mężczyzna macha na niego ręką, gdy próbuje ją osuszyć. 

— Um, sądzę, że najpierw chcę pójść do lekarza, aby mieć stuprocentową pewność. 

— Harry… 

— Umówię się na wizytę! — obiecuje. 

— Im dłużej czekasz, tym trudniej będzie ci mu powiedzieć, H, i to trwa już od dwóch miesięcy. Umów się w tym tygodniu. Jeśli zobaczę cię tu jutro, a ty nie będziesz po wizycie,   
sam zadzwonię do Louisa i mu powiem. 

— Jutro — mamrocze Harry, ale Zayn potrząsa głową i zakłada ręce na piersi. — Dobra — zgadza się niechętnie, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Nie ma jeszcze żadnego lekarza w Manchesterze i nie ma pojęcia do kogo powinien się z _tym_ zgłosić. Więc robi pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy – dzwoni do mamy. 

***

Są trzy dni do świąt i dwa dni do urodzin Louisa, a Harry, zamiast pakować się na ich wyjazd, siedzi na środku pokoju otoczony ciuchami i szepcze do swojego brzucha. On i Zayn zamknęli tego popołudnia piekarnię na okres świąteczny, a Louis może wrócić do domu lada chwila; Harry naprawdę powinien się pakować, ale. 

Ale usiadł na podłodze z połową zawartości ich szafy, ponieważ nie może zbyt długo stać, nie męcząc się, a jego brzuch wystaje lekko za pasek spodni. I wie, że to tylko tłuszcz — przytył na całym ciele odrobinę — i że ciąża się jeszcze nie pokazuje, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że jego serce mięknie, a potrzeba gruchania do dziecka, które w nim rośnie, jest zbyt wielka, aby jej się oprzeć. 

Przynajmniej jego plecak jest już spakowany. Wrzucił do niego trochę przekąsek na drogę, dwie pary słuchawek, ładowarkę do telefonu i pierwsze zdjęcie USG, które ostrożnie włożył pomiędzy strony książki, aby Louis przypadkiem go nie znalazł, gdy będzie przeszukiwać plecak. Spędzają święta u rodziców Harry’ego, a na drugi dzień jadą do mamy Louisa. Harry planuje dać mu to zdjęcie w jego urodziny - rodzina Harry’ego wie już ciąży, więc nie będzie musiał konkurować o uwagę mężczyzny z ośmiorgiem innych ludzi.   
Szturcha swój płaski brzuch, wydymając lekko wargi. Nie może się doczekać, aż brzuch zacznie się pokazywać, żeby nie czuć się tak śmiesznie, gadając do niczego. Lekarz powiedział, że dziecko jest teraz wielkości cytryny i że brzuch powinien urosnąć pod koniec miesiąca. Harry nie sądzi, że to sprawiedliwe. To już czwarty miesiąc ciąży, a on chce już swój okrągły brzuch. 

— Wkrótce się pokażesz, prawda, skarbie? Nie mogłem cię znaleźć podczas USG, chociaż powiedziałem doktorowi Martinowi, że cię widziałem. Jednak sądzę, że mnie przejrzał —   
wyznaje Harry. Dziecko było wtedy w rozmiarze orzeszka, więc sądzi, że miał prawo przegapić ten jeden raz. Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi roznosi się po korytarzu i Harry słyszy radosne szczekanie psów, po którym słychać śmiech Louisa. — Muszę kończyć, twój papa jest w domu. Kocham cię, mały Orzeszku. 

Harry klepie swój brzuch, obciąga koszulkę na miejsce i czeka, aż Louis wejdzie do pokoju. Mężczyzna staje w progu, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. 

— Co… ktoś nas okradł? 

Harry nie może powstrzymać chichotu i ma wrażenie, że w odpowiedzi czuje łaskotanie w swoim brzuchu. Dziecko ma tylko sześć centymetrów i już jest zakochane w głosie Louisa. 

— Pakuję nas. Jedziemy jutro do Cheshire. Nie zapomniałeś, prawda? 

— Nie — mówi Louis słabo; upuszcza na podłogę torbę treningową i wchodzi głębiej do pokoju. — Ale jedziemy tylko na pięć dni, nie potrzebujemy całej szafy. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami i przesuwa dłonią po miękkim swetrze, który kupił mężczyźnie ostatniej zimy. 

— Wiem, ale nie mogłem się zdecydować, co wziąć. 

— Parę spodni i kilka swetrów. Prosta sprawa. 

Louis odpycha kupkę koszulek na bok, aby móc usiąść obok Harry’ego, i zaczyna podnosić rzeczy na chybił trafił, układając je na swoich kolanach. 

— Te są ciepłe i musimy je mieć, bo w Donny będzie zimno. Nie chcę, żebyś się pochorował. — Harry przyciska miękki sweter do piersi i wciska w niego twarz, ukrywając uśmiech, gdy jego serce trzepocze radośnie. Obserwuje Louisa, który podnosi oliwkową bluzę i układa ją na swoich kolanach. — A to bierzemy, ponieważ uwielbiam cię w tym kolorze. 

Harry prycha, obciągając rękaw swetra. 

— Lubisz to, że jest na mnie za duża, więc możesz się w nią wciskać, kiedy mam ją na sobie. 

Louis wzrusza ramionami z pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy i pochyla się ku niemu. Serce Harry’ego zaczyna bić jak szalone, gdy Louis kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu i mruczy mu w ramię: 

— Może po prostu podoba mi się, jak duża jest na tobie. Pozwól mężczyźnie pomarzyć, kochanie. 

Cholera, myśli Harry. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Teraz ma szansę, Louis dał mu właśnie idealną okazję. Ale kiedy otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jego gardło zaciska się z nerwów i wydaje z siebie tylko zduszony odgłos. 

— Przepraszam — mamrocze Louis, odsuwając się i podpierając na rękach. Jego policzki są zarumienione, gdy zagryza skórę na swoim kciuku - serce Harry’ego opada na ten widok. — Wiem, że umówiliśmy się, że… Czasami po prostu chciałbym... 

Louis urywa z zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy, a nerwy i podekscytowanie Harry’ego, co do jego prezentu urodzinowego, potrajają się. Po przedyskutowaniu sprawy dwa lata   
temu, Louis nigdy nie poruszył tematu ponownie i Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak uda mu się zatrzymać wieści dla siebie jeszcze przez dwa dni. Żeby się rozproszyć, odrzuca na bok ciuchy, których nie biorą i przyciąga do siebie walizkę, aby ją do końca zapakować. 

— Jak było na treningu? — pyta, gdy ostrożnie składa sweter i pary spodni. 

— Świetnie — mówi Louis z entuzjazmem, kładąc się na dywanie. — Mój fizjoterapeuta, Niall, twierdzi, że Paul wpuści mnie wkrótce na boisko. 

Harry odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i woła:   
— Już? To niesamowite! 

Z rękami ułożonymi na brzuchu, Louis wzrusza ramionami z wymuszoną nonszalancją i stwierdza: 

— Wciąż mam sporo pracy do zrobienia, więc nie ma gwarancji, ale może. 

— Lou — wzdycha Harry, odkładając na bok podkoszulki, które składał, i pełznie przez dywan do Louisa, aby móc przerzucić nogę przez jego biodro i usiąść na nim. Ignoruje sapnięcie, które wydaje z siebie mężczyzna i wwierca palec w jego brzuch. — Niall jest profesjonalistą i zna się na rzeczy. Jesteś niesamowity i zaczniesz grać zanim się obejrzysz. A teraz przestań się dołować i pomóż mi z pakowaniem: potrzebujemy pastę do zębów i szampon. 

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry budzi się kilka godzin przed Louisem i udaje mu się tylko włączyć prysznic, nim musi biec do toalety. Chciałby, aby jego poranne mdłości już zniknęły, ale doktor Martin twierdzi, że u każdego ciąża przebiega inaczej i że mogą one potrwać jeszcze kilka tygodni. Harry’emu udawało się to ukrywać przed Louisem, ponieważ wychodzi do piekarni nim jego mąż się budzi, ale już od jutra będzie mógł przestać. Spłukuje wodę w toalecie, myje zęby, a potem wchodzi pod prysznic. Jest zajęty wmasowywaniem szamponu we włosy, kiedy słyszy, że otwierają się drzwi. Po tym do jego uszu dochodzą ciche plaśnięcia stóp na mokrych płytkach.   
Palce Louisa wciąż są chłodne, gdy przesuwa nimi po brzuchu Harry’ego i przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Harry opiera się o niego z westchnięciem i stoją tak cicho przez kilka chwil, pozwalając parze wypełnić kabinę prysznicową, a dźwiękowi płynącej wody ukołysać ich w senny stan. Harry nie sypia dobrze w nocy (Google powiedziało mu, że to typowe dla kilku pierwszych miesięcy ciąży) i teraz czuje, że mógłby zasnąć z ramionami Louisa owiniętymi wokół niego i samym Louisem składającym leniwe, otwarte pocałunki na jego ramionach. 

Czar pryska, kiedy mężczyzna mówi:   
— Powinniśmy wkrótce wyruszać, jeśli chcemy ominąć korki.

Harry potakuje, walcząc z sennością. Wciąż muszą spakować szczoteczki do zębów i zabrać ładowarki. Wciśnięcie się w ciasne spodnie zajmuje ostatnio Harry’emu więcej czasu niż normalnie i kiedy są gotowi do wyjścia z domu, psy przypatrują im się z oczekiwaniem. Louis musi praktycznie siłą wypchnąć Harry’ego za drzwi. 

— Dan przyjdzie sprawdzić co u nich po południu, Harry, wrócimy w przeciągu tygodnia! 

Jednak Harry i tak się martwi. Widzi nosy psów przyciśnięte do szyby przy drzwiach i czuje się jak zły rodzic. Podświadomie pociera swój brzuch, jakby chciał zapewnić dziecko, że będzie dla niego dobry, kiedy się urodzi. 

Pomimo wczesnej pory, ulice są wypełnione autami — ludzie jadący do pracy, ludzie wyjeżdżający na święta i tacy, którzy wybierają się na zakupy w ostatniej chwili — i mija półgodziny, zanim wyjeżdżają z miasta. Spodnie Harry’ego upijają go w talii i nie może usadzić się wygodnie, więc czeka, aż Louis się czymś rozproszy (mężczyzna puszcza wiązankę przekleństw na kogoś, kto zajechał mu drogę na M60), aby wsunąć rękę pod sweter i rozpiąć guzik. Jezu, myśli, gdy poklepuje swój brzuch. Cztery miesiące, ledwie coś widać i już nie mieści się w swoje ciuchy. Robi mentalną notkę, aby znaleźć jakieś ćwiczenia do jogi dla ciężarnych, gdy będzie u mamy. 

Gdy znajdują się za miastem, wystarczy tylko następne pół godziny, aby dostać się do Holmes Chapel. Gemma jest już u rodziców i witają się pocałunkami, uściskami oraz gigantycznymi kubkami herbaty. Robin zaciąga Louisa do salonu, żeby porozmawiać o Man U, podczas gdy Gemma i Anne przyszpilają Harry’ego w kuchni, aby pokazał swój brzuch i opowiedział im wszystkie szczegóły. 

Rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia (a w duchu ciesząc, że może porozmawiać o tym z kimś innym niż Zayn — nie, żeby Zayn nie był wspaniały, jest _cudowny_ i pozwolił Harry’emu pokazywać sobie zdjęcie USG przynajmniej trzysta razy przez ostatnie tygodnie), Harry unosi koszulkę, nie przejmując się rozpiętym guzikiem w spodniach. Nie ma zbyt wiele do pokazania — jedynie zaokrąglenie na brzuchu i w biodrach — ale jego mama i siostra i tak gruchają nad nim. Harry widzi, że Anne ociera łzę z oka, kiedy obciąga sweter na miejsce. 

— Na co masz największą ochotę? — pyta jego mama. — Kiedy będziecie odpoczywać z Louisem, wyślę Robina do sklepu. Kupiłam ci już herbatę bez kofeiny i witaminy prenatalne w razie gdybyś jeszcze sobie nie kupił, skoro Louis nic nie wie. 

— Unieś sweter jeszcze raz, H, chcę zrobić zdjęcie — rozkazuje Gemma, trzymając telefon w gotowości. 

Nie ma za bardzo _czemu_ robić zdjęcie, ale kompletnie przytłoczony Harry i tak pokazuje brzuch, i odwraca się do mamy, mówiąc: 

— Um, głównie owoce. Jagody. — Ignoruje parsknięcie Gemmy i kontynuuje: — Maliny, borówki i czarna porzeczka. 

— Dużo witamin — mówi z pochwałą Anne. — Witaminy i przeciwutleniacze. Dobra dziecinka — grucha, poklepując brzuch Harry’ego. 

Harry i Gemma przeglądają strony o ciąży, szepcząc o imionach dla dziecka i zastanawiając się, kiedy pojawi się zaokrąglenie brzucha, gdy Louis i Robin wchodzą do środka. Louis od razu podchodzi do Harry’ego i przyciąga go do siebie, otaczając ramionami w pasie. Wciska palce w miękkie ciało wokół bioder na tyle mocno, żeby wysłać rozkoszne ciepło wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego. 

Harry odchyla głowę, opierając ją o ramię Louisa i czując się nagle wykończonym. Pomiędzy pakowaniem i dzieckiem budzącym go co godzinę, udało mu się przespać jedynie kilka godzin. A w dodatku idą z Louisem na spotkanie ze znajomymi o szóstej po południu. 

— Może pójdźcie trochę odpocząć — proponuje Anne znad listy zakupów, którą pisze Robinowi. — Gemma i ja zrobimy lunch i obudzimy was, kiedy będzie gotowy. 

Harry chce zaprotestować, ponieważ nie chce wykorzystywać swojej rodziny, ale jego powieki same opadają a język jest ciężki w ustach i jedyne, co może zrobić, to potaknięcie i poczłapanie w górę schodów. Louis idzie za nim z torbami przerzuconymi przez ramię. 

Sypialnia Harry’ego wygląda dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy wyjechał do szkoły kulinarnej pięć lat temu — dwuosobowe łóżko, ze zwykłą, czerwono-czarną pościelą, poobcierane biurko i plakaty Coldplay, Harry’ego Pottera i Davida Beckhama wiszące na ścianach. To zarówno komfortowe i odrobinę szokujące, że to kiedyś było jego życiem. Louis był pierwszym — i jedynym — chłopakiem, który kiedykolwiek był w jego łóżku, myśli Harry, gdy śpiąco rozbiera się i wczołguje pod pościel. Dokładnie pamięta, jak Louis przyjechał odwiedzić go po raz pierwszym po tym, jak poznali się na koncercie The Script tutaj, w Manchesterze; jak przez dwie noce spali w tym łóżku, nie dotykając się, nim poddali się i wpadli w swoje ramiona. Automatycznie odwraca się do Louisa, kiedy czuje, że łóżko się ugina i mamrocze niewyraźne _kocham cię_ w klatkę piersiową swojego męża. Zasypia z uśmiechem na ustach i palcami Louisa kreślącymi kółka na jego skroni. 

* * *

Harry będzie hiperwentylował. 

Po kolacji, cała ich piątka usiadła na kanapach w salonie z tortem i herbatą, podczas gdy Louis powoli otwierał swoje prezenty. Harry nie zaszalał ze swoim — dał mu odnowione Nintendo 64 i paczkę gier do kolekcji, a mężczyzna nalegał, żeby podłączyli wszystko do telewizora Anne i Robina, żeby zagrać partyjkę w Super Mario.   
Teraz dochodzi już północ i Harry chce dać Louisowi ostatnią część prezentu w prywatności, więc ziewa udawanie i zaciąga swojego męża do sypialni. Włożył zdjęcie USG do środka kartki, którą kupił w markecie, gdy pojechał z mamą po mąkę do tortu Louisa. Jednak sama kartka nie ma znaczenia, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zostanie przeczytana, i 

Harry jest tak zdenerwowany, że ma wrażenie, jakby miał się rozpaść na milion małych kawałeczków. 

— Co to? — pyta Louis, podchodząc do łóżka. Koperta leży po jego stronie łóżka, z wielkimi literami układającymi się w jego imię. 

— Dla ciebie — mówi Harry, wsuwając kciuk do buzi i nerwowo gryząc paznokieć. 

Louis posyła mu spojrzenie, ale z niecierpliwością sięga po kopertę. 

— Wiesz, że nie musiałeś dawać mi dwóch prezentów, Hazza. Nie musiałeś mi dawać nic, wiesz o tym, prawda? 

Harry wzrusza ramionami i opada na łóżko, ponieważ jego nogi trzęsą się tak bardzo, że nie da rady ustać. Nie ma pojęcia _dlaczego_ jest taki nerwowy, kiedy nie dalej jak dwie noce temu, Louis wspominał o chęci posiadania dziecka. Wzdryga się na dźwięk rozrywanego papieru, obserwując ze wstrzymanym oddechem, jak Louis wyciąga kartę i cicho spogląda na jej okładkę. To po prostu zwykła kartka, ckliwa i zbyt romantyczna, ale twarz Louisa i tak łagodnieje, gdy sięga, aby przesunąć palcami przez włosy Harry’ego, rozdzielając drugą ręką strony. 

Serce Harry’ego przestaje bić, gdy Louis zasysa oddech. 

— Haz — szepcze, gapiąc się na zawartość karty. Przesuwa palcem po krawędzi zdjęcia z polaroidu, nim unosi wzrok. — Czy to… 

Harry potakuje raz, a cała jego niepewność nagle wyparowuje, gdy Louis rozpromienia się i upuszcza kartę, wdrapując się kolana Harry’ego i unosząc jego sweter do góry, ściskając zdjęcie USG w jednej ręce. 

— Czekaj — śmieje się Harry, wchodząc głębiej na łóżko, aby nie spadli na podłogę. — Co ty robisz? 

— Chcę zobaczyć — żąda Louis, szarpiąc za materiał, aby Harry uniósł ramiona.

— Jeszcze nic nie widać — protestuje Harry, ale unosi ręce, pozwalając Louisowi ściągnąć z siebie sweter i przerzucić go przez pokój, a potem daje popchnąć się tak, że leży   
płasko na materacu. 

Dłonie Louisa są lodowate, ale szybko się rozgrzewają, kiedy układa je po bokach ciała Harry’ego, ściskając ostrożnie jego biodra, nim delikatnie przesuwa palcami po brzuchu. Harry’emu i tak jest ciepło, ponieważ przez ciąże promieniuje gorącem jak kaloryfer. Louis wydyma dolną wargę, gdy jego dłoń układa się na brzuchu. Unosi zdjęcie z polaroidu i kładzie je na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, aby móc spoglądać raz na nie, a raz na brzuch, z oczami szeroko otwartymi w podziwie. 

— To jest w tobie — wzdycha mężczyzna, przesuwając palcem po czarnych i szarych smugach na zdjęciu. Coś na nim przyciąga jego wzrok i unosi je, aby móc spojrzeć bliżej i mówi w zdezorientowaniu: — Orzeszek? 

Harry ściska jego kolano i wyjaśnia: 

— Doktor Martin powiedział, że dziecko było wtedy jedynie rozmiaru orzeszka, więc kazałem mu to tam napisać, żebym pamiętał. Teraz dziecko jest rozmiaru cytryny, ale wciąż nic nie widać. 

— Orzeszek — mówi Louis ze zdumieniem, kreśląc szlaczki na skórze Harry’ego. To odrobinę swędzi, ale koncentracja i zachwyt na twarzy mężczyzny, oraz głęboki respekt w jego dotyku, są seksowne i naprawdę ostatnio nie trzeba dużo, aby krew popłynęła szybciej w żyłach Harry’ego. Nie ma pojęcia, co dziecko robi jego hormonom, ale jest już twardy; penis napiera na rozporek dżinsów, więc kiedy Louis pochyla się, aby pocałować jego brzuch, ściskając boki Harry’ego dla utrzymania równowagi, nie może powstrzymać jęku, który wydobywa się z jego ust. 

Louis zamiera, spoglądając na niego powoli. 

— Haz — szepcze. — Gemma jest po drugiej stronie ściany, a twoi rodzice na końcu korytarza. 

— Przepraszam — wzdycha Harry, przyciskając dłonie do oczu, aby spróbować się uspokoić. Potrzebuje jedynie chwili, myśli, ale wtedy spogląda na Louisa, który siedzi na jego   
udach, z ręką w swoich spodniach i Harry jęczy, sięgając po niego.

Mówi z ponagleniem:   
— Chodź tu, chodź tu, chcę ci obciągnąć, _proszę_. 

Louis nie marnuje czasu: zrzuca swoje ciuchy i pomaga Harry’emu skopać buty i spodnie, ponieważ jego dłonie trzęsą się zbyt mocno. Potem klnie siarczyście, kiedy Harry popycha go na łóżko i opada na kolana, ustawiając się między jego nogami i natychmiast biorąc główkę jego penisa do ust. Harry musi zacisnąć dłoń na swoim kutasie, aby powstrzymać się od dojścia, gdy Louis wpycha się bez rytmu między jego wargi. 

Pozwala mężczyźnie pieprzyć swoje usta, spoglądając na niego zaszklonymi oczami i nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że sobie obciąga — do czasu, aż główka Louisa uderza w tył jego gardła, a on przełyka wokół niej i dochodzi z gwałtownym dreszczem. 

— Och, kurwa — przeklina cicho Louis, wysuwając się z jego ust i ześlizgując się na podłogę obok niego. Harry mruga nieprzytomnie z załzawionymi oczami, kiedy Louis odsuwa mu włosy z czoła i mruczy pochwały, wycałowując całą jego twarz. — Chodź, kochanie, wstań. 

Harry próbuje pomóc, kiedy Louis unosi go z podłogi i układa na łóżku, ale wciąż jest słaby i roztrzęsiony. Louis układa go delikatnie, unosząc jego ramiona nad głowę i rozchylając mu szeroko uda, aby móc się między nimi ułożyć i pochylić po pocałunek. Harry chętnie unosi głowę, zdesperowany o odrobinę kontaktu i mruczy szczęśliwie, kiedy jego mąż przesuwa palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, dociskając kciukami sutki. 

Harry jest bardzo wrażliwy — całe jego ciało płonie, kiedy Louis przemieszcza się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, składając pocałunki w miejscach, gdzie chwilę wcześniej były jego palce. Gdy dotyka wargami wewnętrznych części łokci Harry’ego, zagłębień przy obojczykach, subtelnych wgłębień pomiędzy mięśniami klatki piersiowej i wysysa czerwone znaki na miękkiej skórze bioder Harry’ego, po czym poświęca specjalną uwagę jego brzuchowi, penis Harry’ego jest znowu twardy, gdy ten ociera się z desperacją o udo Louisa. 

— H — szepcze Louis z ustami przy jego biodrze. — Przywiozłeś coś? 

Harry kiwa powoli głową, czując się, jakby zażył jakieś narkotyki. 

— Mój plecak — chrypi, odwracając głowę w kierunku biurka. Louis szybko znajduje butelkę nawilżacza i przeklina cicho, gdy Harry rozkłada szerzej nogi, szepcząc: — Pośpiesz się. 

Louis szybko rozciąga go, ale na tyle powoli żeby nie sprawić mu bólu, mimo że Harry błaga go, aby robił to szybciej. 

— Jestem gotowy — oznajmia, z dłonią Louisa zakrywającą mu usta. Obaj są głośni, ale Harry jest gorszy w pamiętaniu, aby być cicho, kiedy to konieczne. — Gotowy, proszę, obiecuję. 

Harry jest zdezorientowany, kiedy dłoń Louisa znika z jego ust i otwiera oczy, aby znaleźć swojego męża opartego o wezgłowie łóżka. 

— Chcę cię widzieć — wyjaśnia mężczyzna, masując swojego penisa i rozsmarowując na nim żel. Żołądek Harry’ego robi fikołka, gdy ten unosi się na kolanach i przechodzi na czworaka po łóżku, aby ustawić się nad Louisem. 

Sięga w dół, aby złapać jego penisa i unosi kąciki ust, słysząc sapnięcie mężczyzny. Ustawia się, opuszczając się bardzo powoli, dopóki Louis nie zaciska szczęki i nie łapie w pięści prześcieradeł. 

— Chryste, ty mały złośliwcu — sapie, a potem zaciska dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego i przytrzymuje go w miejscu, gdy ustala tempo, dociskając stopy płasko do materaca, aby móc unosić biodra. Harry kocha tę pozycję, kocha bycie na Louisie i oddawanie mu kontroli, kocha to uczucie. Zaciska dłonie na ramionach swojego męża dla lepszej stabilności i wygina plecy, odchylając głowę w kierunku sufitu i starając się być cicho. 

Ale wtedy Louis puszcza jego biodra, pozwalając mu wykonać resztę pracy. Harry opada na jego klatkę piersiową, przykładając czoło do ramienia mężczyzny, aby zdusić przy jego szyi dźwięki, które wydaje, gdy pracuje biodrami, goniąc swój orgazm, budujący się w dole jego brzucha. Już prawie tam jest, czuje jak ciepło coraz bardziej się zagęszcza i wystarcza dłoń Louisa przyłożona do jego brzucha, aby popchnąć go poza krawędzi. Harry dochodzi z sapnięciem, ujeżdżając Louisa, aż czuje jak mężczyzna trzęsie się pod nim. 

Potem całują się w poorgazmowym rozleniwieniu, siedząc przytuleni na łóżku. 

Opadają na materac razem, wykończeni i bezsilni, desperacko łapiąc powietrze. 

— Jezu Chryste — szepcze Louis i Harry wybucha śmiechem, zbyt zmęczony, aby chociaż unieść dłoń i wyciszyć ten dźwięk. Z jękiem, Louis przewraca się na łóżku, aby być twarzą do Harry’ego i układa dłoń na jego brzuchu, szepcząc z radością: — Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie. 

* * *

Harry stoi przed lustrem, wydymając wargi i szturchając swój brzuch. 

— No dalej, Orzeszku — szepcze, pocierając dłonią skórę. Przytył i jego brzuch odstaje na tyle, że Harry nie mieści się już w żadne spodnie, ale tak naprawdę jeszcze nie widać, że jest w ciąży i to doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Po prostu chce, żeby jego brzuch się _zaokrąglił_ ; żeby mógł nosić ciążowe ciuchy i żeby ludzie na ulicy wiedzieli, że jest ciężarny, ale jego dziecko jest bardzo uparte. Zmusił Louisa do mierzenia jego brzucha codziennie, od kiedy mu powiedział, i kazał mu robić zdjęcia do kolażu, ale to bardzo frustrujące, że z dnia na dzień tak mało się zmienia. 

Louis znajduje go w tym stanie, z koszulką do połowy zdjętą, i staje w wejściu do sypialni z butami i ochraniaczami na piszczele w dłoniach. 

— Skarbie? 

Harry marszczy się na odbicie swojego męża w lustrze i obciąga koszulkę, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Wszystko w porządku, nie martw się. Jesteś już gotowy, żeby iść? 

Louis rzuca na podłogę swoje rzeczy i wchodzi głębiej do pokoju. Harry opiera się z wdzięcznością o jego klatkę piersiową, gdy mężczyzna podchodzi do niego od tyłu i oplata go ramionami w pasie. Louis składa pocałunek na jego łopatce i szepcze:

— Nie martw się, kochanie. Wkrótce będzie coś widać. — Poklepuje brzuch Harry’ego, który drży. — Dziecko po prostu potrzebuje czasu, żeby się ugotować. To jak z sufletem. Mija trochę zanim urośnie, ale kiedy już to zrobi, jest idealny. 

Harry jęczy i odpycha jego dłoń, aby obrócić się do niego. 

— Jesteś okropny. 

— Hej, Hazza — chichocze Louis, zaciskając dłonie na jego bokach i przyciągając go do siebie. Harry się nie opiera. — Wiesz, jak powinieneś nazwać piekarnię? — Unosi się na palcach u stóp, aby móc wyszeptać przy ustach Harry’ego: — _Bun in the oven*_. 

Harry chichocze, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i zaciska dłonie na koszulce Louisa. 

— Najgorszy — mruczy z ustami przy jego wargach. 

— Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podoba — dokucza mu Louis, przygryzając jego wargę, nim się odsuwa. — Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz przyjść później? Będziesz tylko siedział na   
ławce, gdy my będziemy robić rozgrzewkę. 

Harry potrząsa głową i pociąga za koszulkę, którą dał mu jego mąż. Ciuch ma z tyłu nazwisko Louisa oraz jego numer, i jest gdzieś o cztery rozmiary za duża, więc Harry będzie mógł ją nosić, gdy brzuch zrobi się większy. 

— To twój pierwszy mecz, nie zamierzam ryzykować, że coś przeoczę. Poza tym, Zayn będzie tam, aby dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. 

Louis kwituje to westchnięciem i Harry pochyla się, gdy mężczyzna sięga, aby nawinąć sobie jego lok na palec. 

— Upewnij się, że będzie ci ciepło i będziesz pić dużo wody, jasne? Jest styczeń i nie możemy pozwolić żebyście ty i Orzeszek się przeziębili. 

Harry wywraca oczami, ale ciepło rozlewa się w jego żołądku na zmartwienie słyszalne w głosie Louisa. 

— Tak, mamo. Nie odwodnię się. 

— Dobry chłopiec — mruczy Louis, a potem się odsuwa, żeby wziąć swoje buty. — Powinniśmy iść.

Pierwszy mecz Louisa jest aż nazbyt ekscytujący. Harry spędza cały ten czas na nogach, podskakując i dopingując, gdy Louis biega po boisku, wyglądając jak rozmazana smuga bieli i czerwieni. Punktacja wynosi zero do zera, kiedy zostają jedynie dwie minuty meczu i właśnie wtedy Louis odbiera piłkę graczowi przeciwnej drużyny i biegnie z nią w dół boiska. Tłum wrzeszczy z podekscytowania, kiedy udaje mu się ominąć zawodników Chelsea i podać piłkę do napastnika Man U, który robi wykop i trafia prosto do bramki, gdy jest trzydzieści pięć sekund do końca. Harry podskakuje w podekscytowaniu i wylewa połowę butelki wody na Zayna i na swoje własne ciuchy, kiedy przyciąga przyjaciela do mocnego uścisku. Potem pochyla się i przykłada dłoń do swojego brzucha, szepcząc:   
— To twój papa, skarbie. 

Harry zasypia w aucie w drodze do domu, wciąż w tym dziwnym śpiącym stanie spowodowanym przez ciążę. Przebudza się jedynie, gdy Louis bierze go w ramiona i ponownie, kiedy zostaje ułożony na łóżku. Wystarcza mu energii, aby owinąć ramiona wokół Louisa i wybełkotać: 

— Jestem taki dumny. Chodź tu. 

Czeka, aż Louis wejdzie na łóżko, a wtedy wzdycha z ukontentowaniem i przewraca się na bok, wtulając w kształtne ciało swojego męża. Czuje ciepło na ciele, kiedy Louis układa dłoń na jego brzuchu i właśnie ma ponownie zasnąć, kiedy to czuje. 

Natychmiast otwiera oczy, nagle w pełni obudzony i kompletnie zamiera, czując, że kciuk Louisa również przestaje się ruszać. Nie oddycha, zbyt przestraszony, aby się ruszyć w razie gdyby to miało się już nie zdarzyć, ale wtedy… czuje coś w rodzaju trzepotania, które nie ma nic wspólnego z dotykającym go Louisem — jest lekkie, ale nie do przeoczenia. 

— Louis — szepcze Harry, nie chcąc być zbyt głośno, gdyby dziecko mogło go usłyszeć i przestać. — Czułeś to? 

— Tak — odszeptuje mężczyzna. — Myślałem… 

Ale wtedy to dzieje się ponownie, szalone, małe falowanie przy dłoni Louisa, które wywołuje w oczach Harry’ego łzy. Nie dbając o to, czy spłoszy dziecko, Harry przewraca się szybko, aby zobaczyć twarz Louisa, _musi_ ją zobaczyć, żeby wiedzieć jak na to reaguje. Ich dziecko właśnie kopnęło po raz pierwszy i Harry nie miał pojęcia, że coś tak małego, może być tak przytłaczające. Ręce Louisa natychmiast znajdują się na jego twarzy, odgarniając kciukami łzy i przyciągając go bliżej, aby mógł złożyć drobne pocałunki na całej twarzy Harry’ego. Chwilę później pocałunki znikają z rozgrzanych policzków Harry’ego i Louis przemieszcza się w dół, aby być na poziomie jego brzucha. Podciąga mu koszulkę do góry, aby wyeksponować skórę i przesuwa palcami po wypukłości, która jest bardziej widoczna, gdy Harry leży właśnie w ten sposób na boku, i pochyla się, aby złożyć na środku brzucha pocałunek. 

— Cześć, Orzeszku — mruczy Louis, przesuwając ustami po skórze Harry’ego przy każdej sylabie i Harry drży, gdy dziecko w odpowiedzi kopie. Kopnięcia są bardzo słabe, ponieważ dziecko jest wciąż za małe, aby włożyć w to jakąś siłę, ale są prawdziwe i Harry czuje, że łzy przesiąkają przez poduszkę pod jego głową — poduszkę Louisa, oops — i szczęście rozpycha jego klatkę piersiową tak mocno, że ledwo może oddychać. 

Przesuwa trzęsącymi się palcami po włosach Louisa, które wciąż są mokre po prysznicu i Harry nie sądzi, że mogliby w lepszy sposób świętować mecz jego męża. Nie może się również doczekać, aż dziecko będzie na tyle duże, aby kibicować i osobiście składać gratulacje. 

***

Jedyną rzeczą, przed którą nie ostrzegły go książki o ciąży, było to, że Harry będzie napalony _przez cały czas_. Jest jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Louis musi wyjechać gdzieś na mecz i Harry nie może ujeżdżać go na sofie w salonie, albo pozwolić mu pieprzyć swoje usta, dopóki nie będzie tak nakręcony, że wystarczy dotknięcie ręki jego męża, aby doprowadzić go do orgazmu. 

I wszystko tylko ulega pogorszeniu z upływającymi tygodniami. Staje się bardzo wrażliwy na każdy dotyk i czasami potrzeba tylko muśnięcia palców Louisa o jego plecy albo spojrzenia mężczyzny na brzuch, żeby nabrał ochoty na seks.   
Jednak czasami, jedyne czego potrzebuje, to dobre tulenie. 

— Powiedz mi, jeśli zrobię się zbyt ciężki — ostrzega Harry, ale Louis tylko zwiększa uścisk na jego pasie i wciska nos w jego nagie ramię. Dziecko rozregulowało mu temperaturę ciała i Harry nie jest w stanie nosić w domu koszulek; przez większość czasu chodzi tylko w spodniach. Louis nie narzeka. 

— Nie zrobisz się za ciężki, obiecuję. 

Harry opiera się o klatkę piersiową Louisa z westchnięciem; leży pod takim kątem, że może zgiąć kolana i ułożyć stopy na kanapie — wystający brzuch stoi mu na drodze. Przypomina sobie smutno o czasie, kiedy marzył, aby mieć większą wypukłość, a teraz minęło sześć miesięcy od tego czasu i wprost nie może uwierzyć, jak bardzo urósł mu brzuch. Odchyla głowę na ramię Louisa i skupia się na telewizji, w której leci Grease. Louis chce przedstawić dziecku muzykę ze swojego ulubionego filmu jak najwcześniej i zarzeka się, że to niezbędne do wychowania Orzeszka. 

Śpiewa razem z aktorami, a jego klatka piersiowa drży w przyjemny sposób przy plecach Harry’ego. To tylko delikatne brzęczenie, uspokajające i ciepłe, dopóki Louis nie zsuwa ręki na jego brzuch i nie zaczyna kreślić na nim różnych wzorków. 

Najpierw pojawia się powolne ciepło w dole jego brzucha, a potem rozprzestrzenia się wszędzie tam, gdzie dotykają go palce Louisa. W odstępie paru minut wszystko zmienia się w palące uczucie, osiadające na jego ramionach i sprawiające, że wciska palce u stóp w kanapę. Wierci się przy swoim mężu, zapominając o filmie i skupiając się na dłoni na swoim brzuchu oraz na tym, że jego penis zaczyna napierać na materiał dresowych spodni. 

— Harry, co się dzieje? Niewygodnie ci? 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry kładzie swoją rękę na dłoni Louisa, aby ten nie mógł już dłużej kreślić szlaczków na jego brzuchu. Stara się z powrotem skupić na filmie, ale wie, że Louis czuje jego rozgrzaną skórę i prawdopodobnie słyszy, jak serce tłucze mu się w klatce piersiowej. Nie udaje mu się w porę powstrzymać Louisa, którego wolna ręka opada pomiędzy kolana Harry’ego. Drży, gdy mężczyzna łapie jego erekcję przez spodnie i chowa uśmiech w jego szyi. 

— _Och_ — chichocze Louis. — W takim razie… 

— Lou — dyszy Harry. — Mogę poczekać, nie musisz… 

Jednak mężczyzna jedynie go ucisza i sięga pomiędzy poduszki na kanapie, żeby wziąć butelkę nawilżacza, który trzymają ostatnio w różnych miejscach w całym domu — właśnie na takie chwile, kiedy Harry robi się zdesperowany. Louis wsuwa mokrą dłoń pod pasek jego spodni i przesuwa palcami do podstawy penisa, drugą rękę trzymając na brzuchu.   
Nogi Harry’ego rozszerzają się, kiedy przytula się mocniej do swojego męża; jego plecy protestują na ten niewygodny kąt, ale ma to gdzieś. Jedyne, na czym się skupia, to ręka Louisa przesuwająca się po jego penisie, gdy ten obciąga mu szybko i ciasno, ustami skubiąc jego szyję i ssąc malinki tuż pod uchem. Materiał jego spodni pociera główkę penisa z każdym ruchem ręki Louisa na tyle mocno, że wszystko kończy się zawstydzająco szybko. Harry ściska uda swojego męża obiema rękami, wciskając w nie palce, gdy wygina plecy i dochodzi. 

— Cóż — parska Louis — to zrujnowało mi Grease. 

Harry jęczy i obraca się, wciskając twarz w jego klatkę piersiową. Dosłownie płonie z zawstydzenia przez to, jak szybko się nakręcił i doszedł. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego — zawsze był raczej słaby, jeśli chodziło o Louisa, ale jego samokontrola jest ostatnio żenująco niska. Louis jest tym zachwycony, gdy śmieje się i wyciera rękę o dresy Harry’ego, po czym przyciąga go do uścisku.   
— Jesteś niesamowity — wzdycha, pocierając jego plecy w sposób, który go uspokaja i powoli usypia. 

— Przepraszam, że zrujnowałem twój ulubiony film — mamrocze Harry w ramię mężczyzny. Jego spodnie są niekomfortowo mokre, prawe kolano zgięte zbyt mocno, wbijając mu   
się w brzuch, ale sweter Louisa pachnie jak proszek do prania i perfumy, i jest taki ciepły. Cała energia uleciała z ciała Harry’ego razem z orgazmem. 

Louis jedynie śmieje się z niego, miękko i szczerze, gdy przeczesuje jego włosy, drapiąc skórę głowy. 

— Nie przepraszaj, kochanie. Sądzę, że teraz jest jeszcze lepszy. — Przyciska usta do czoła Harry’ego i mruczy: — Teraz, za każdym razem podczas oglądania, będę o myślał o doprowadzaniu cię do orgazmu. O tym, jak niesamowicie wrażliwy jesteś i jak cholernie seksownie wyglądasz. 

Harry drży, kiedy Louis pociera jedną dłonią wypukłość jego brzucha, a drugą ciągnie go delikatnie za włosy. Wciska twarz mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową; jest mu ciepło i dobrze, już nigdy nie chce ruszać się ponownie. Nogi Louisa muszą być już zdrętwiałe, ale mężczyzna jedynie przytula Harry’ego mocniej i przeczesuje jego włosy, nucąc mu do ucha _We Go Together_ , dopóki Harry nie zasypia; rozluźniony i niesamowicie zadowolony. 

*** 

— Ten mi się podoba — wzdycha Harry, przesuwając ręką po stronie kolorowego magazynu. On i Louis od dawna rzucali pomysłami na temat tego, jak urządzić pokój dziecięcy, a teraz zostało tylko sześć tygodni do narodzin, co raczej ich ponagla. Zayn już obiecał, że namaluje cokolwiek, na co się zdecydują, ale Harry chce, żeby meble pasowały do dzieła ich przyjaciela, a nie odwrotnie, i powoli kończy im się czas. 

Louis wskazuje na pokój pomalowany na styl dżungli. Jest uroczy — drzewa, małpki i żyrafy zrobione w pastelach, które nadają miejscu spokoju, ale są na tyle radosne i żywe, że zapewniają stymulację. 

— Wygląda nieźle… — mamrocze Louis niepewnie i ramiona Harry’ego opadają. Szukają odpowiedniego wzoru już od _dwóch miesięcy_ i na nic się jeszcze nie zdecydowali. Mężczyzna opiera podbródek o ramię Harry’ego i zaczyna gładzić jego zaokrąglony brzuch, drapiąc odrobinę miejsce, gdzie dziecko zawsze kopie. — Szukajmy dalej, chcę zobaczyć, co jeszcze mają do zaoferowania w tym magazynie. 

Wydymając odrobinę wargi, Harry przewraca stronę i jego oddech zamiera mu w gardle, a serce zaczyna tłuc się boleśnie. Czuje kopnięcie Orzeszka i przyciska rękę do tego miejsca, odrobinę się wzruszając, gdy dziecko kopie kolejny raz, jakby również było podekscytowane. 

— Louis — wzdycha Harry. 

Głos Louis jest miękki, kiedy odpowiada: 

— Wiem. 

Na zdjęciu widnieje pokój pomalowany w odcieniach niebieskiego i szarości, z delikatnymi, pnącymi się w górę liniami, która składają się na kompas, wskazujący na sufit. Zasłonki są zdobione kotwicami, a osłonki na lampy układają się w węzły marynarskie i wszystko w tym pokoju jest tak idealne, że Harry nie może uwierzyć, że sami na to nie wpadli. 

Ostrożnie wyrywa stronę z magazynu, co zajmuje mu prawie minutę, ponieważ nie chce zniszczyć zdjęcia. Musi zanieść je Zaynowi, aby ten mógł od razu zacząć myśleć nad podobnym wyglądem pokoju. Zerka na Louisa przez ramię, z wciąż mocno bijącym sercem, i pyta drżącym głosem: 

— Myślisz, że mógłbym…

— Nie — śmieje się Louis, zabierając mu papier z ręki i kładąc go na stoliku. Zgina kolana po bokach jego ciała i owija ramiona wokół pasa Harry’ego, przyciskając pocałunki do boku jego szyi. — Jest prawie północ, pogadasz z nim rano. Powinieneś iść teraz spać, skarbie. 

Harry wydyma dolną wargę po raz kolejny, ale rozluźnia się w ramionach swojego męża, opierając o jego klatkę piersiową. Siedzenie w ten sposób, pomiędzy nogami Louisa, jest jedną z bardziej wygodnych pozycji, ale i tak po dłuższym czasie zaczynają go boleć okolice lędźwi. Dziecko jest zbyt ciężkie, aby mógł rozciągnąć się na płasko, więc półleżenie na Louisie przynosi ulgę. 

Jęczy z wdzięcznością, kiedy Louis zsuwa dłonie na jego plecy i wciska opuszki palców w skórę przy kręgosłupie. Ciążowa joga sporo mu pomogła, ale nawet ona nie jest w stanie zdziałać cudów przy noszeniu dodatkowych dwóch kilogramów wagi dziecka. 

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta Louis, a jego oddech porusza kosmyki włosów Harry’ego. 

— Dobrze — bełkocze Harry, zachwycony. Palce jego męża są jak zaczarowane, gdy uciskają kręgi, zabierając z nich ucisk. — Jesteś niesamowity. 

Louis wychyla głowę za jego ramię, żeby móc mówić do jego brzucha. 

— Bądź łagodniejsza dla tatusia, Orzeszku. Pracuje bardzo ciężko, żebyś była bardzo zdrowa i bezpieczna. 

Dziecko kopie z podekscytowaniem — jak zawsze, kiedy słyszy głos Louisa — i Harry pociera swój brzuch kojącymi ruchami; jest teraz duży i okrągły, jakby wetknął sobie pod koszulkę piłkę od nogi. 

— On już cię kocha — mruczy Harry. 

— Ona — poprawia go Louis, obracając głowę, żeby pocałować go za uchem. 

Zdecydowali się nie odkrywać płci dziecka i wciąż się o to sprzeczają. Harry myśli, że to chłopiec, a Louis, że dziewczynka. Twierdzi przy tym, że jest w tym ekspertem, bo obserwował swoją mamę, kiedy była cztery razy w ciąży z dziewczynami. Harry będzie szczęśliwy w obu wypadkach, po prostu chce już spotkać ich dziecko. 

***

W chwili, w której Louis podpisał kontrakt z Man U, Harry powiedział, że dojdą do finałów FA Cup i wierzył w to całym sercem odkąd zaczął się sezon. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że finałowy mecz odbędzie się na tydzień przed datą porodu. 

— Nie — mówi Louis, krótko i pewnie. 

— Idę — naciska Harry, zakładając ramiona na piersi w dziecinny sposób. Jest teraz ogromny i czuje się, jakby z jego brzucha wyrastała mała góra; to dziewiąty miesiąc i szósty   
dzień. I stanie dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut jest być może niewygodne i bardzo męczące, ale to finałowy mecz przeciwko Arsenalowi, który odbywa się na Eithad Stadium, gdzie   
Harry ma swoje własne krzesło blisko środka boiska. I chce tam być, żeby wspierać swojego męża. 

Louis potrząsa głową i również krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Jest już ubrany w swój strój na mecz i stoi przy sofie, na której znajduje się rozłożony Harry, ubrany i gotowy, żeby wyruszyć w koszulce sportowej Louisa. Jedynie trochę się namęczył, żeby ją założyć, ale był zdeterminowany, aby być już gotowym, kiedy Louis skończy prysznic. 

— Nie idziesz, Haz. Nie możesz stać przez trzy godziny, kiedy wszyscy wokół skaczą i krzyczą. Nawet nie będziesz w stanie zejść z trybun, żeby iść do łazienki, i co jeśli, coś się stanie? Co jeśli ktoś machnie ręką i niechcący cię uderzy albo zaczniesz rodzić, już jesteś po terminie… 

— Nie będę dzisiaj rodzić, Louis — przerywa mu Harry, pochmurnieje. Dziecko jest dzisiaj spokojne, ale on i tak gładzi swój brzuch łagodnymi ruchami. Nie spał przez całą noc,   
ponieważ dziecko kopało i było niezadowolone, i całe ciało go boli, a mięśnie brzucha napinają się nieprzyjemnie, ale nie zamierza powiedzieć o tym Louisowi. Wolałby iść na boisko, niż samotnie uciąć sobie drzemkę w ich dużym domu, kiedy jego mąż gra mecz swojego życia. 

Jednak Louis znów potrząsa głową. 

— Nie ma opcji, H. Twoja mama i Zayn przyszli do ciebie, i razem obejrzycie mecz w telewizji, tak jak reszta Wielkiej Brytanii. 

— Reszta Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma męża na boisku — kłóci się Harry, przerażony, kiedy czuje łzy napływające mu do oczu. Mruga szybko, ale Louis i tak je zauważa. 

— Harry — wzdycha miękko z bólem w głosie. Jednak nim Harry robi sobie nadzieję, że tym razem udało mu się wygrać, Louis siada powoli na sofie obok niego i odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy. — Wiesz, że chcę, abyś tam był, ale bardziej chcę tego, żebyś ty i nasza córka byli bezpieczni i żeby było wam wygodnie. Proszę. 

Harry zamyka oczy, pokonany, tym razem nawet nie kłócąc się z Louisem, że ich dziecko będzie chłopcem. Nie chce, aby mąż się o niego martwił, biegając po boisku — potrzebuje być skupiony tylko na piłce, żeby mogli wygrać. Słyszy jak jego mama i Zayn rozmawiają cicho w kuchni; będą dobrym towarzystwem do oglądania meczu. 

— Zadzwoń do mnie po pierwszej połowie, okej? — szepcze. Wie, że są małe szanse, ponieważ wszyscy będą zbyt zajęci rozciąganiem się i słuchaniem uwag trenera, żeby znaleźć chwilę wolnego czasu, ale może zrobią wyjątek dla uwiązanego w łóżku męża, który niedługo będzie rodzić. 

— Oczywiście — obiecuje Louis. — Muszę sprawdzić co u ciebie, hm? 

— Nie. — Harry wydyma wargę, ale Louis pochyla się, żeby scałować grymas z jego twarzy. 

— Muszę iść — szepcze Louis, pocierając razem ich usta. 

Nie wiedząc, jak sobie z tym poradzić, Harry przełyka kluchę w gardle i kiwa głową, całując Louisa ostatni raz, następnie odchyla się, aby jego mąż mógł wstać. Jednak zamiast skierować się do drzwi, Louis opada przed nim na kolana i kładzie obie dłonie na jego brzuchu; palce rozciągają się na śliskiej, czerwonej koszulce z nazwiskiem Tomlinson. 

Wreszcie, po całym ranku ciszy, dziecko kopie słabo w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się dłoń Louisa, kiedy ten szepcze:   
— Papa musi iść do pracy. Bądź miła dla tatusia, Orzeszku. 

Przyciska pocałunek do brzucha Harry’ego, następnie wstaje i powoli się wycofuje, nie chcąc odwrócić od niego wzroku. Harry, rumieniąc się radośnie i chichocząc, macha do niego jedną dłonią, gdy drugą dotyka przed chwilą pocałowanego miejsca. Kiedy wreszcie Louis znika za rogiem, Harry woła: 

— Wbij dla mnie gola! 

Sekundę później w salonie pojawia się głowa Louisa — ma miękkie spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech. 

— Wszystkie są dla ciebie, kochanie. 

Oglądają początek meczu na łóżku Louisa i Harry’ego — Harry leży wygodnie pomiędzy swoją mamą i Zaynem. Przysypia gdzieś przy dwunastej minucie i przebudza się pod koniec pierwszej połowy, wycieńczony i z niesamowitym poczuciem niewygody. Męczy się nieco z podniesieniem się, a następnie siada na brzegu łóżka. Zayna nie ma w pokoju, ale jego mama sięga, żeby potrzeć mu plecy. 

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? — pyta. 

Harry potakuje, krzywiąc się, gdy czuje ból w brzuchu. Odczuwa desperacką potrzebę wysikania się, po czym planuje zająć jakąś wygodniejszą pozycję. Potrzebuje dobrej minuty, żeby się podnieść i dojść do łazienki, ale pomaga mu to w małym stopniu. Bolą go lędźwie, stopy i brzuch, jest mu gorąco i czuje się spocony, ale nie jest w stanie samemu zdjąć swojej koszulki, a nie chce prosić o pomoc. Wzdychając, pochyla się, układając głowę na ramionach, które opiera o blat w łazience. Nacisk na jego plecach łagodzi się i Harry wykorzystuje tę pozycję, żeby ochlapać twarz chłodną wodą. 

— Wszystko z tobą dobrze? — woła jego mama i Harry prostuje się z cichym jękiem, przykładając dłonie do lędźwi, gdy wychodzi z łazienki. 

Jego mama wygląda na zmartwioną, kiedy Harry wchodzi do sypialni, przyglądając się jego bladej twarzy i wodzie skapującej z końcówek włosów. Anne dociska dłoń do jego czoła, drugą masując mu brzuch. 

— Wszystko okej — szepcze Harry, rozkoszując się jej chłodną dłonią na swoim rozpalonym czole. Idzie za nią posłusznie, kiedy kobieta prowadzi go do łóżka. 

— No dalej, skarbie, połóż się. Mój biedaku — grucha nad nim mama, pomagając mu klęknąć na łóżku, a następnie ułożyć się wygodnie na boku, aby mógł oglądać telewizję. — Ty i Gemma oboje byliście spóźnionymi dziećmi. Jednak Gemma była gorsza, trzy razy posłała mnie do szpitala z fałszywymi skurczami i pokazała się dopiero osiem dni po terminie. 

Harry jęczy żałośnie, kiedy jego mama zaczyna ugniatać mu plecy. Tak bardzo, jak kocha być w ciąży, i nie może się doczekać, żeby powtórzyć to jeszcze kilka razy, w tym momencie chce już trzymać swoje dziecko. Pokój dziecięcy jest gotowy od trzech tygodni — na wypadek, gdyby Harry miał wcześniej urodzić, ale najwyraźniej ich mały Orzeszek odziedziczył upór Louisa. 

Prawie usypia, czując dłoń swojej mamy na plecach i słysząc dźwięki z telewizora, kiedy nagle dopada go skurcz w brzuchu. Harry sapie, sztywniejąc na całym ciele. 

— Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? 

— Tak — dyszy. — Tak myślę. 

— Skarbie… — Ton jego mamy jest pełen zrozumienia. 

Jednak przerywa jej dzwonek telefonu i głowa Harry’ego unosi się tak szybko, że czuje przez chwilę zawroty. 

— Louis — skamle, spoglądając prosząco na swoją mamę. — Proszę. 

Wzdychając, Anne łapie jego komórkę z szafki nocnej i wtyka mu ją w dłoń. Ręce Harry’ego trzęsą się, gdy akceptuje połączenie i układa telefon między swoim uchem a ramieniem, żeby móc znów się położyć i pocierać dłońmi bolący brzuch. 

— _Cześć, skarbie_ — mówi Louis cicho do jego ucha. Harry słyszy zagłuszone dźwięki jego kolegów z drużyny, śmiejących się i rozmawiających, i tak bardzo chciałby być z nim teraz, że to aż boli. — _Jak się czujesz?_

— Dobrze — kłamie Harry, bo ból odrobinę zelżał. — Idzie ci świetnie. 

— _Założę się, że spałeś przez cały czas, kłamczuchu_ — prycha Louis. 

Harry wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i rzuca spojrzenie swojej mamie spojrzenie przez ramię. Zayn wchodzi do pokoju z tacką herbaty i talerzem ciastek. Anne wzrusza ramionami, ale jej brwi wciąż są zmarszczone, i Harry odwraca głowę, żeby znów szeptać do telefonu. 

Czas mija zbyt szybko. 

— _Słuchaj, kochanie, muszę iść się rozciągnąć, a ty się nie przemęczaj, okej? Śpij tak długo jak możesz, później obejrzysz powtórkę meczu. Wkrótce będę w domu._

— Z pucharem — dodaje Harry, zadowolony, że Louis śmieje się w odpowiedzi. 

— _Może z pucharem_ — poprawia go mężczyzna. 

Harry wciska twarz w koce i szepcze zduszone: 

— Kocham cię. 

Następnie czeka, aż jego mąż powie to samo i wtedy się rozłącza. 

Harry właśnie podaje komórkę swojej mamie, kiedy kolejny skurcz sprawia, że się napina i szybko zwija wokół swojego brzucha, niezdolny powstrzymać jęków. 

— Och, cholera — mówi Zayn, odkładając tacę na szafkę nocną. 

— Tak jak myślałam — mruczy Anne, kiedy kładzie ręce na ramionach Hary’ego i pomaga mu się podnieść. — No dalej, musimy iść. 

— Nie — sapie Harry, starając się odepchnąć jej dłonie. Widzi, że Louis i jego drużyna wchodzą z powrotem na boisko, a ból już minął, więc chce dalej oglądać mecz. — Nic mi nie jest, chcę oglądać dalej. 

— Słońce, twoje skurcze powtarzają się co pięć minut, idziemy. No już. — Do Zayna mówi: — Wyślij Louisowi wiadomość, okej? Daj mu znać, co się dzieje. I złap torbę dla   
dziecka, dobrze? Leży na krześle. 

Anne pomaga Harry’emu stanąć na nogi, wciąż mrucząc instrukcje do nich obu. Psy kręcą się z tyłu, wyczuwając, że coś się dzieje i obserwując jak Harry wychodzi z domu kaczym chodem. Wejście do auta jest okropne, ale przynajmniej droga do szpitala jest krótka. 

Następne dwie godziny są najdziwniejszymi w jego życiu. Ogląda ostatnie minuty meczu z łóżka, kiedy skurcze przychodzą i odchodzą, gdy powoli skraca się między nimi czas. Harry skupia się na małej figurce Louisa na ekranie telewizora, co działa na niego jak kotwica, gdy odgarnia włosy ze spoconego czoła, żeby móc się wychylić do przodu i obserwować, jak gracze biegają po boisku. Kolejny skurcz przychodzi, kiedy Louis biegnie z piłką w stronę bramki Arsenalu, próbując wbić kolejnego gola (2-0) i Harry krzyczy jednocześnie z bólu i podniecenia. Następnie opada bez ruchu na łóżko, kiedy skurcz ustaje; jest zbyt zachwycony brakiem bólu, żeby skupić się na tym, że jego mąż właśnie posłał piłkę prosto w bramkę, tuż nad palcami bramkarza Arsenalu. 

— Wygrali — chrypi, obracając głowę w bok, żeby spojrzeć na swoją mamę i Zayna. 

— To prawda, Louisowi poszło świetnie. Postaraj się teraz odpocząć, gdy Zayn będzie próbował się z nim skontaktować — mówi Anne łagodnie, pocierając kciukiem brew Harry’ego. 

Harry wciąż próbuje złapać oddech po skurczu, kiedy czuje, że następny znów się zbliża — teraz są tak blisko, że nie ma czasu odpocząć. Zamyka oczy, pocierając dłońmi brzuch, gdy stara się oddychać przez ból. 

— Znowu kolejny? — pyta Zayn, a zmartwienie jest słyszalne w jego głosie. Anne mruczy coś cicho do lekarza, ale Harry nie chce go tutaj, nie pozwoli, aby coś się wydarzyło,   
dopóki Louis się tu nie pojawi. Potrząsa głową i na ślepo sięga po swoją mamę, starając się przekazać jej wszystkie powody do czekania poprzez uścisk ręki.   
Jej dłoń jest chłodna i miękka. 

— Wiem, kotku, ale to nie jest coś, co możesz odłożyć na później. 

— Tylko trochę dłużej — szepcze Harry. 

— Harry… 

Jego mamie przerywa dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i Harry spogląda w tamtym kierunku z podekscytowaniem, ale to nie jest Louis. Doktor Martin uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy podchodzi do łóżka. 

— Witaj, Harry, jak się czujesz? — Harry macha dłonią bezradnie, ponieważ kłamanie jest bezsensowne. Doktor Martin przegląda jego kartę i grafy na monitorze obok łóżka, nim mówi: — Wszystko wygląda dobrze, robisz świetne postępy, ale chciałbym cię zabrać teraz na operację. 

— Nie, proszę, Louis musi tu być, musimy poczekać… 

— Harry — przerywa mu doktor, potrząsając głową. — Nie możemy czekać, przepraszam. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze. 

Harry zaciska zęby na dolnej wardze, żeby powstrzymać ją od drżenia, i spogląda prosząco na swoją mamę i Zayna. Chłopak sięga po jego dłoń i ściska ją pocieszająco. 

— Będę do niego dzwonić. Jestem pewien, że już jedzie, nie przegapiłby tego za nic. 

Harry potakuje, tylko odrobinę pocieszony. Gra skończyła się ponad godzinę temu, więc Louis na pewno przynajmniej jest już w szatni. 

— Chcesz, żebym poszła z tobą? — pyta Anne, przeczesując kosmyki jego włosów, gdy Harry kiwa głową. 

Zaciska palce nerwowo na prześcieradle, gdy odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na lekarza. Ciężko mu przełknąć i czuje kolejny skurcz, ale wciąż udaje mu się wydusić z siebie: 

— Jestem gotowy. 

— Cudownie. — Doktor Martin potakuje, a następnie dodaje z mrugnięciem: — Chodźmy więc. 

Harry jest zbyt pochłonięty bólem, aby odpowiedzieć cokolwiek. Ledwie rejestruje fakt, że lekarz i pielęgniarka wyprowadzają jego łóżko na korytarz. Następnie dochodzą do pary podwójnych drzwi, kiedy Harry słyszy krzyk, zupełnie nie na miejscu w cichym szpitalu. Nie ma w sobie na tyle siły, żeby obrócić się i zobaczyć o co chodzi, więc tylko zerka na swoją mamę. Zajmuje mu chwilę, ale wtedy… rozpoznaje ten głos. 

Z nagłym przypływem energii, Harry siada na łóżku i okręca się, jak najdalej może, żeby spojrzeć za siebie. I widzi Louisa, który biegnie z mokrymi włosami i dzikim spojrzeniem, potrącając zszokowane pielęgniarki. Dobiega do łóżka Harry’ego i opiera ręce o kolana, żeby złapać oddech. Wygląda na zmęczonego — na ramieniu tworzy mu się siniak, pot spływa w dół jego twarzy, a koszulka jest założona na lewą stronę, ale to najlepszy widok, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał. 

— Louis — mówi prosto, tak wdzięczny, że jego mąż tu jest, że mógłby płakać. 

Louis bez słowa prostuje się i przytula go mocno. Harry wtula się w niego desperacko, ignorując pielęgniarkę, która mamrocze o blokowaniu korytarza. 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że na mnie nie zaczekałeś — śmieje się jego mąż, przyciskając twarz do jego włosów. 

— Próbował — oznajmia doktor Martin. — Naprawdę musimy iść, panie Tomlinson. Im dłużej czekamy, w tym większym niebezpieczeństwie jest dziecko, więc… 

— Oczywiście — mówi szybko Louis, prostując się. Harry nie potrafi przestać na niego patrzeć, przestraszony, że jeśli odwróci wzrok, to Louis zniknie, a on obudzi się ze snu. —   
Tak, absolutnie. Nie utrzymasz mnie z dala od tego pokoju, Styles. 

Harry wydyma wargi, sięgając po jego dłoń, gdy ruszają w stronę podwójnych drzwi. 

— _Hej_ , nazywam się Tomlinson.

**Epilog**

Harry budzi się do światła migającego w telewizorze w ciemnym pokoju, zdezorientowany i zaspany. Przez moment wciąż wydaje mu się, że jest w szpitalu, a pikanie i ciche buczenie dochodzi z telewizora i monitorów maszyn. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że jest w domu od trzech dni; że fotel, w którym siedzi jest jego własny, a jego mąż leży na sofie obok. 

Wstaje, żeby wyłączyć telewizję, krzywiąc się w dyskomforcie, kiedy naciąga szwy zbyt mocno. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał operacji i odkrywanie swoich limitów było całkiem nowym doświadczeniem. Udaje mu się zlokalizować pilota i pogrążyć pokój w całkowitych ciemnościach, nim włącza lampkę przy łóżku. 

Światło rzuca na pokój miękkie, żółtawe światło, które oświetla Louisa. Śpi mocno, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i cicho pochrapując od pozycji, w której ma ułożoną głowę. Jego kolana są zgięte, jedna z rąk zarzucona za głowę, a druga delikatnie ułożona na klatce piersiowej, obejmując małe ciałko leżące w tym miejscu. 

Harry powoli opada na kolana przy kanapie, podpierając się o jej brzeg, żeby móc obserwować te dwie istoty pogrążone we śnie. Louis miał rację, ich dziecko okazało się dziewczynką, i Zayn zakradł się do ich domu, żeby powiesić drewniane literki nad jej łóżeczkiem, pomalowane na niebiesko, aby pasowały do wystroju całego pokoju — cztery, niebieskie litery układające się w jej imię. Ich małej Lily, myśli Harry radośnie, przesuwając palcem po jej małym nosku. Jej piąstki zaciskają się na materiale bluzy Louisa, a usta rozchylają podczas małego westchnięcia i serce Harry’ego zaciska się boleśnie. Nie potrafi uwierzyć jak bardzo ją kocha i wciąż nie potrafi wyjść z podziwu, jak Louis sobie z nią radzi, delikatnie i z szacunkiem, jakby była najbardziej cenną istotą na Ziemi. 

Gdzieś po drugiej stronie domu jego mama i Robin śpią w sypialni dla gości — zostają u nich przez tydzień, żeby upewnić się, że Harry czuje się dobrze i żeby pomóc mu, kiedy Louisa nie ma. Blok dalej Zayn śpi w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, gotowy, żeby wpaść do nich na chwilę i otworzyć piekarnię przez kilka następnych tygodni, kiedy Harry odpoczywa.   
I  
właśnie teraz, tuż przed jego oczami, znajduje się rodzina Harry’ego — jego śliczna córeczka i mąż. I kiedy Harry odpływa w sen, z głową ułożoną na ramieniu i dłonią dotykając Louisa, jest pewny, że nikt na całym świecie nie jest tak szczęśliwy, jak on teraz. 

***

Harry układa dłoń na swoim brzuchu, marszcząc się na swoje odbicie. 

Minęło pięć miesięcy i jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że może patrzeć w dół i dostrzec swoje stopy. Nie powiedział tego Louisowi, ale tęskni za swoim dużym brzuchem — tęskni za byciem w ciąży. Zaczął ćwiczyć tak jak wtedy, zanim Lily była w jego brzuchu, kiedy tylko doktor Martin dał mu na to pozwolenie, więc teraz jest w stanie zmieścić się w swoje spodnie i koszulki. 

— Hazza, jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć? 

Harry podrywa głowę, odwracając wzrok od swojego brzucha, wciąż miękkiego, ale w większości płaskiego. Uśmiecha się przepraszająco do odbicia Louisa w lustrze i opuszcza koszulkę. 

— Nie, to po prostu dziwne, prawda? — Znów zerka na swój brzuch; koszulka jego lekko rozciągnięta w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej miał brzuch. — Miałem tam dziecko kilka miesięcy temu, a teraz nic. 

— Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć? — pyta Louis, podchodząc do niego i oplatając go ramionami od tyłu. Rozkłada palce na jego brzuchu i układa brodę na jego ramieniu. —   
Chcesz już kolejne dziecko? Lily ma ledwie pięć miesięcy, ty nienasycony potworze. 

Harry chichocze, łapiąc palce Louisa między swoje. 

— Cóż, mówiłem ci, że chcę dużo dzieci. _Przynajmniej_ tuzin. 

— Tuzin, Jezu — śmieje się Louis, wciskając twarz w jego ramię. Ściska dłoń Harry’ego, następnie unosi głowę i spogląda mu w oczy. — Pod jednym warunkiem.   
Harry unosi brew i czeka na ciąg dalszy, zaskoczony tym, jak poważnie Louis wygląda. 

— Reszta z nich będzie lepiej zaplanowana. Żadnych więcej ataków serca w szatni i ryzykowania mandatów za przekraczanie prędkości, żeby dostać się do szpitala, ponieważ zacząłeś rodzić w środku cholernego meczu. 

Harry zaciska zęby na dolnej wardze, starając się zwalczyć uśmiech. Jest całkiem pewny, że Louis wie, że nie mówi serio o tym tuzinie dzieci, ale hej, jeśli jego mąż chce tyle, to nie będzie się z nim kłócić. Obraca się w uścisku Louisa i dociska razem ich czoła. 

— Umowa stoi — szepcze; szczęście kumuluje się w jego gardle, grążąc, że się nim zakrztusi. 

Louis podgryza wargę Harry’ego, zsuwając dłonie w dół, żeby złapać jego tyłek. 

— Mamy co, październik? Za dziewięć miesięcy będzie lipiec, tak? Co powiesz na to, żeby zacząć pracę nad numerem drugim? 

Harry rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na elektryczną nianię. Ułożył Lily do snu kilka minut temu, co daje im przynajmniej parę godzin. Mnóstwo czasu na jedną rundkę lub dwie. Robi mentalną notkę, żeby wygooglować najlepszą pozycje do spłodzenia bliźniaków. 

— Pod jednym warunkiem — mówi Harry, szczerząc się, gdy Louis już zaczyna ocierać się o niego w powolny i seksowny sposób. 

— Och? 

Dźwięk jest wysoki i zadyszany, wysyłając dreszcze podniecenia po jego kręgosłupie. 

— Tym razem ćwiczysz ze mną jogę. 

Louis prycha, ale Harry już czuje jego twardość na swoim udzie, a jego twarz jest zarumieniona; oczy ciemne i szeroko otwarte. Podniecenie i oczekiwanie wybuchają w jego brzuchu, kiedy Louis szepcze, pociągając za koszulkę i skubiąc zębami jego szczękę. 

— Umowa stoi. 

 

* _bun in the oven_ to idiom, który oznacza kobietę (tutaj mężczyznę xd) w ciąży, ale w dosłownym tłumaczeniu może też znaczyć „babeczka/drożdżówka w piekarniku” i w sumie mamy tu grę słowną, której nie da się przełożyć na nasze, aby miała sens ;)


End file.
